Strangers
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: [AU] Adrien ya no estaba enamorado de Marinette, pero era dependiente; igual como si la menor fuera una droga y él estuviera en un largo proceso de rehabilitación. Sin embargo, todos los sentimientos aparecen frente a ellos cuando se enteran que serán padres.
1. Strangers

Las palabras de Marinette seguían dado vueltas violentamente en su cabeza.

Nada lo había prevenido para esa tarde cuando finalmente pasó, cuando su relación de tantos años realmente terminó luego de una larga agonía; pero de un momento al otro la chica había dejado de besarlo cuando tenían sexo y Adrien no sabía cómo reaccionar a ese tan abrupto cambio de actitud, pero suponía que se debía al temor que ella tenía a la intimidad, a ser dependiente de otra persona.

Ya no estaba enamorado, pero se estaba comenzado a volver dependiente; igual como si la menor fuera una droga y él estuviera en un largo proceso de rehabilitación tratando de deshacerse de las firmes garras de la dependencia.

La última vez que la había mirado a los ojos no sólo la había sentido distante, sino que también algo desconectada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, ella seguía siendo su consuelo en las frías noches de invierno aunque solo con el recuerdo de lo tibia y suave que era su piel. Marinette, sin siquiera enterarse, lo ayudaba a olvidar las duras palabras que ella misma había pronunciado, con su voz más grave de lo usual y la firme expresión que tenía ese día.

No eran amantes o novios, ni siquiera eran amigos. Sólo eran extraños con la necesidad de tocar, besar, de sentir; pero con un orgasmo olvidarlo todo.

Recordaba con una angustiante nostalgia todo el tiempo en el que habían sido amigos, más aún cuando fueron pareja. Lamentablemente, su relación se fue desgastando con el tiempo, se veían poco y a pesar de los planes de pasar el resto de su vida juntos, perdieron el control. El amor ya no estaba, pero si la dependencia y la adicción por el sexo.

Adrien vivía a base de recuerdos pero Marinette, de sexo. Sabía que la chica estaba buscando el consuelo que él le brindaba en los brazos de otras personas.

Era un sábado en la tarde, tenía planeado buscar una serie en netflix para asar la noche despierto sintiéndose miserable, o tal vez salir de fiesta con su amiga Kagami para buscar a alguien con la esperanza de que pudiera sentir al menos un poco de lo que su ex podía provocar.

Pero golpearon la puerta de su departamento y detrás de ella estaba la última persona que pensaba ver. Estaba comenzando un cigarrillo cuando abrió, teniendo el humo mentolado de este inundando sus pulmones, causando un extraño alivio.

— ¡Esta es una de las razones por las que ya no estoy contigo!— Mencionó Marinette, dando un golpe para alejar el cigarro.

—Y esta es una de las razones por las que ya no estoy contigo. — Adrien susurró, agachándose muy lentamente para recogerlo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Dejaste claro que no querías verme.

La menor sujeto con fuerza su cartera cerca de su pecho, no quería perder el control y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. La mirada del rubio lucía distante y fría, así que dando un pequeño suspiro, se volteó; derrotada comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el ascensor.

No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando creyó que llegar hasta él era una buena idea; no lo sabía ahora, no lo sabía cuándo subió a un taxi con dirección a la casa del chico y probablemente no lo sabría nunca.

— ¡Mari!—Adrien pensó en sujetar su muñeca, pero sabía que tocarla sería volver a caer en su profunda adicción; tuvo que morder su labio hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre en su paladar pero le sirvió para contenerse. Contra todo lo pensado, la otra se volteó luciendo tan indolente cómo siempre. — ¿Por qué no entras? Creo que a eso venías.

La casa del rubio seguía exactamente como la última vez que había estado ahí. Incluso Plagg, quien parecía un objeto de decoración aunque el gato se moviera libremente por la casa. Marinette se quitó el abrigo negro de la colección Vintage de _Gabriel's_ , dejando ver un vestido realmente ceñido en la cintura, fiel al estilo retro del look que traía, mientras dejaba sus pertenencias sobre el sofá.

Ver a Adrien tan desaliñado, dando vueltas por su casa provocaba muchas emociones flotando en su pecho. Pero mayoritariamente era su egoísmo, la necesidad de saber que el rubio era suyo, que lo tenía en la palma de su mano y que básicamente estaba a su disposición.

Pero ahora estaba asustada; se sentía vulnerable después de esa última vez en la que había compartido las sabanas con el mayor, cuando lo miró a los ojos y vio a alguien reteniéndola, a alguien amándola como ella nunca había sabido hacer.

Justo eso era lo que estaba mal, porque ellos ya no eran amantes.

Cuando Marinette comenzó a trabajar para el padre de él, se vio rápidamente cobijada por el mayor de los Agreste; Gabriel veía el talento que ella había luchado tanto por cultivar, veía a la persona que siempre quiso que su hijo fuera y por lo mismo, decidió que era necesario imprimirle características de su personalidad para verla triunfar. Adrien era un estorbo para la chica, al igual que cualquier sentimiento que él provocara.

—Hace tiempo ya no me llamas. Quería saber cómo estabas. —Adrien suspiró ante sus palabras, sentándose muy alejado de la mujer. Quería creer que era verdad lo que escuchaba, pero Marinette se había vuelto una especialista en mentiras.

—No te llame más porque dijiste que no querías escucharme de nuevo. —La verdad era que no quería darse cuenta que cruzó la línea que él mismo se había puesto para evitar perder la cabeza.

—Sabes que estaba exagerando.

—Lo único que sé es que eres una controladora de mierda y te molesta perder el control. —El rubio dio otra calada a su cigarro mientras hablaba; su voz se oía plana, agotada y sin sentimiento aunque su corazón estaba lleno de dolor. La morena lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de decir lo que sentía, probablemente porque no quería mostrar debilidad. Extrañaba las mañanas que pasaban juntos en la cama, los recuerdos de cuando eran novios, la idea de un para siempre. Pero no estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo, el precio era demasiado alto. — Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, Bichito. Vete si no tienes nada que decir.

En silencio y sintiendo que ahora realmente había perdido todo de él, la menor se levantó para recoger sus cosas. Escucharlo decirle de ese modo tan cariñoso, prácticamente le había provocado nauseas. Buscó nuevamente los lindos ojos del rubio, que ni siquiera se había inmutado al verla caminar hacia la puerta.

Era ahora o nunca.

Así que junto toda la fuerza que tenía, ignoro su orgullo y sin despegar sus ojos ni un solo momento, susurró:

—Te extraño, Adrien.

En ese momento, el recién mencionado soltó una irónica carcajada. Conocía a Marinette hace más de 10 años y con el tiempo comenzó a desarrollar un radar para sus engaños, a pesar de que cuando era joven, era incapaz de decir una mentira.

— ¿Y tu novio?—La menor retrocedió un paso al verse dominada por la situación. — Él debe saber que estás acá, ¿No?

En lo profundo de su corazón, a Adrien le dolió que la chica lo cambiara por un músico punk de pacotilla, que seguía y seguía ganando premios al rededor del mundo, mientras él sólo era un modelo que aún mantenía problemas con su padre. Recordaba muy bien esa noche hace un par de meses, en la que se los había encontrado mientras paseaba a Plagg, iban de la mano y la morena se veía muchísimo más feliz de que lo que había sido en su relación completa.

—Luka está de viaje, descansando. — Marinette contestó, cruzándose de brazos cuando observo al chico levantarse.

—Se debe haber aburrido de ser engañado constantemente. —Muy lentamente, el rubio caminó alcanzándola. —Debe haberse aburrido de darte atención constante y no recibir nada a cambio.

La menor no retrocedió cuando sus cuerpos de tocaron, de hecho pensó en besarlo, pero él tenía otra idea.

Sujeto a la morena por la cintura y la subió hasta la mesa que separaba la sala de estar de la cocina. No estaba pensando, sólo quería que la chica se fuera.

Marinette abrió sus piernas, dejando ver que no llevaba ropa interior, aunque su mirada seguía con una actitud desafiante en el rostro, no era suficiente como para que Adrien se alejara; sin dudarlo e ignorando la perfecta figura de su ex, él se puso en cuclillas entre las piernas de la chica para separarlas aún más.

Sabía perfectamente que hacer, deslizo la punta de su lengua sobre los labios externos de ella, haciendo pequeños círculos hasta llegar a su clítoris para aumentar la presión cuando lo notó endurecer, agitándolo con más fuerza conforme la chica se mojaba.

Poco a poco, fue introduciendo su índice en la entrada de Marinette, mientras el ritmo de su lengua se aceleraba aún más; El siguiente dedo fue inevitable y la menor enredo sus dedos en la rubia cabellera contraria para alejarla de su entrepierna. En el rostro de Adrien había un hilo de saliva que bajaba por su mentón, así que no pudo evitar agacharse y lamerlo hasta llegar a sus labios pero cuando iba a besarlo, él se alejó con el ceño fruncido.

—Voltéate. —Adrien gruñó, no quería ver su cara. La mujer le obedeció; apoyando sus brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa y separando sus piernas. El mayor se volvió a acomodar para luego lamer desde el monte de venus hasta su ano, usando esa saliva para lubricar la entrada de su miembro, sin nada de consideración. La morena se deshacía en gemidos aunque tratara de morder su labio para no meter tanto ruido, sin mucho resultado; pero él había comenzado a golpear su trasero, buscando dejar su mano marcada en aquella piel tan blanca.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintió las rítmicas contracciones que indicaban que la chica está teniendo un orgasmo, usándolo como señal para impulsar sus caderas, moviéndose con ímpetu para llegar cada vez más dentro hasta finalmente correrse en su interior. Ni siquiera se tomó un tiempo para recuperarse, se salió de su interior y se alejó después de limpiar su miembro de todos los fluidos en la piel de la mujer, sin expresión alguna en su cara.

—Vete. Ya tuviste lo que querías. — Gruñó el rubio mientras volvía a acomodar su ropa.

—Adrien... —La menor susurró, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. El silencio se situó entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos quiso buscar la mirada ajena, solo olvidar que existían en el mismo universo. —Estás muy cambiado.

Y no solo porque su pelo hubiera crecido o porque la polera blanca ceñida que llevaba hacía parecer sus músculos habían definido aún más. Ya no era el mismo chico divertido, que le encantaba besarla y mirarla a los ojos mientras susurraba lo mucho que la amaba. Los años no habían pasado en vano.

Ya no era su inocente novio de la universidad, lo sabía. También reconocía que había sido su culpa y que el tiempo solo seguiría avanzando _._

Marinette se puso de puntitas, llegando a la misma altura que el rubio; lo miró a los ojos, posando su mano sobre su mejilla antes de susurrar muy bajito:

—Hagamos el amor, sólo una vez más. Sólo una.

Los lindos ojos de Adrien estaban al borde de las lágrimas cuando los cerró antes de rendirse y unir sus labios en un beso que llevaban tanto tiempo esperando.

* * *

 ** _Edición: 28/11/18_**


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que había visto a Marinette, y estaba bien. Se sentía bien.

Luego de esa noche en la que habían hecho el amor, había pasado por semanas terribles en las que su cuerpo trataba desesperadamente de desintoxicarse de la chica; días en los que había estado aislado, intranquilo, fatigado, sin energía, comiendo más de lo necesario y con sueños demasiados reales, en los que casi podía sentir como acariciaba cada espacio del cuerpo ajeno.

Mas finalmente había conseguido superar su falta, la energía había vuelto a su cuerpo. La podía superar, ella se merecía ser feliz y para eso, él debía rehacer su vida.

Ese día, como nunca, Plagg estaba recostado en su regazo recibiendo mimos, mientras veían la quinta temporada de Bojack Horseman en Netflix. Nada podía amargarlo, ni que Diane y PeanutButter se divorciaran. Él se sentía tan feliz que incluso podría ver de nuevo la muerte de Sarah Lynn y no lloraría esta vez.

Estaba por ir a buscar una cerveza cuando su Smartphone vibró con el tono de notificación que Nino se había puesto para que, según él, supiera cuando le hablaba el amor de su vida. Debía ser algo importante porque él le había advertido que no quería recibir memes estúpidos mientras veía su serie favorita.

 ** _"Viejo, prepárate"_**

No entendía el mensaje de su amigo; era simple y no tenía información que le diera una pista sobre para qué debería prepararse. El timbre sonó. No quería salir, así que siguió tratando de descifrar el mensaje de Nino hasta que Plagg, hastiado, se levantó y comenzó golpear la puerta con su patita, ya que la persona que estaba al otro lado seguía tocando con insistencia.

No tuvo otra opción más que levantarse; se pudo haber molestado en poner una camiseta, pero estaba demasiado cómodo con sus pantalones de ejercicio que hacían que el elástico de sus boxers se resaltará. Al menos se había bañado luego de ir al gimnasio.

Abrió la puerta sin mirar por el ojo mágico para saber quién estaba del otro lado y pudo dar fe, que todo el tiempo que había llorado, bebido, e incluso drogado para olvidar a la chica, había sido en vano.

Marinette estaba parada justo frente a él con la vista clavada en el suelo. Extrañamente, le recordaba a esa torpe chica que botaba sus lápices en clases y que él le recogía, brindándole una amable sonrisa a pesar de que nunca habían hablado. Incluso traía esas lindas coletas que solía llevar en esos años.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─Preguntó él, enredando sus dedos en su cabello algo largo con la desesperación corriendo por sus venas, trataba de entender la expresión que ella escondía. Había intentado de mantener plana su voz, pero la emoción incluso había provocado que no consiguiera controlar el volumen.

─ ¿Puedo entrar? ─ Susurró ella, mientras levantaba su rostro. Estaba seguro que había llorado, tenía los ojos hinchados y restos de lágrimas por sus mejillas, así que Adrien se hizo a un lado para dejarla ingresar; mordiendo la cara interna de su labio para no lanzarse a abrazarla, hacerle mimos hasta convencerla de que todo estaría bien. Una vez que estuvieron dentro y mientras ella caminaba hasta el sofá, se dirigió hasta la cocina para hacerle un té de algo que pudiera tranquilizarla. Lo preparó en total silencio, sin poder obviar los pequeños quejidos que Marinette continuaba haciendo.

─Bichito, ¿Qué pasó? ─ Adrien le tendió la taza a la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado, a quien le temblaban demasiado las manos como para sostenerlo, así que él la apoyó en una de sus rodillas, mientras que con su mano libre trataba de acariciar su espalda. ─ ¿Mi padre te despidió? Puedo hablar con él si eso pasó, no es nada del otro mundo.

─N-no es eso… ─ Susurró ella, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro del rubio; estar cerca de él la hacía sentir tan bien, feliz y cómoda como no había estado en semanas.

─ ¿Peleaste con Alya? ─ Volvió a aventurarse pero la chica negó nuevamente, ya no le quedaban muchas opciones. ─ ¿Terminaste con Luka?

─Si… ─Reconoció Marinette, poniéndose algo tensa, antes de sujetar el té y llevarlo a sus labios. ─ Pero no fue culpa de é yo hubiera estado en una situación similar, también me habría alterado; no sé si tanto como él, pero lo hubiera hecho.

─ ¿Te hizo daño?─ Adrien sentía una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que no se preocupara, pero era inevitable aunque hubiera sufrido tanto para terminar de desintoxicarse de ella.

─Llego de la gira por América y descubrió que habíamos estado juntos…─ La chica dirigió su mirada a Plagg, quien se subió a sus piernas, acomodándose en su regazo, muy cerca de su abdomen. Suspiró muy audiblemente, antes de mirar al rubio que tenía su ceño fruncido en una clara expresión de disgusto.

Hace un poco más de un mes, Marinette comenzó a tener un sabor metálico en la boca, se sentía como si hubiera chupado una moneda pero podía vivir con eso incluso si la comida ya no sabía igual, así que no le prestó atención. Luego vino un cansancio extremo que atribuyo a su trabajo como consultora de diseños en _Gabriel's,_ que se volvió preocupante cuando comenzó a ver borroso por la fiebre que tuvo por más de tres días, provocando que sus encías sangraran.

Habían sido semanas con una carga emocional muy intensa, extrañaba a Adrien pero realmente quería poder contenerse y no actuar como una niña pequeña. Definir que esa había sido la última vez que se iban juntos a la cama, que sólo había disfrutado del contacto de sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, se sentía tan vulnerable; tenía miedo, sabía que todo había terminado mal y que tanto juego sólo los había confundido.

Fue un jueves cuando notó que algo andaba mal. Casi no había tenido fuerzas para levantarse esa mañana, además de que el olor de la pastelería de sus padres le había causado fuertes arcadas por empalagoso. No fue capaz de enfundarse en un bello vestido rojo porque simplemente el cierre no quería unirse.

Tenía una importante reunión con Gabriel Agreste para definir posibles tendencias para el invierno, pero no pudo llegar.

Despertó en el hospital con una intravenosa, siendo parte del 1% de la población a la que el método anticonceptivo que usaba le había fallado. ¿Cómo podía estar embarazada si ese mes había menstruado? La doctora le había dicho que ese sangrado se debía a que eso sucedía cuando el feto se implantaba en el útero.

Ella no quería ser madre y nunca había estado en sus planes mientras estaba en un relación estable; sin embargo, no tenía dudas de que esa pequeña personita era hijo de Adrien. Tal vez era una coincidencia pero quería creer que era el destino demostrándole que debía esforzarse por recuperar al rubio.

Lo mantuvo como un secreto durante las semanas que faltaban para que Luka volviera. Comenzó inmediatamente un tratamiento prenatal, asegurándose que todo estuviera bien, iba de su casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa; empeñándose en recordar los momentos en los que su personalidad había cambiado, buscando formas para volver a ser la persona que era.

Cuando su novio regreso, ya estaba lista para enfrentar la realidad de su situación. Él se lo terminó tomando terrible, pero lo entendía; después de todo, lo había engañado. No le importó estar en un lugar público y que todo el mundo los mirara; Luka quería humillarla por hacerle daño.

Se sentía muy mal cuando él la dejó hablando sola, sin querer escuchar una explicación; No quería volver a su casa sin contarle al rubio pero tampoco estaba lista para ir directo con él, así que llamó a Alya para ir a visitarla y contarle sobre su estado.

Así fue como finalmente Nino la llevó en su auto hasta el departamento en el que ahora se encontraba.

─Adrien…─Marinette posó su mano sobre el pecho desnudo, acariciando una pequeña zona de su piel. Abrió su boca y lo miró directamente a los ojos, las palabras estaban apretadas en su garganta. Justo en ese momento, comenzó a sentir como el gato ronroneaba y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que ese pequeño ser la había descubierto.

─ ¡¿Plagg está ronroneándote!? Este pequeño bastardo no lo hace por nadie. ─ Él trató de acariciar al animal, pero este le mordió la mano, alejándolo. ─ ¿Qué hiciste con mi gato?

─No lo sé…─El rubio la miro con una sonrisa que le recordó la tarde en la que se habían encontrado al gatito en la calle; estaban teniendo una de sus primeras citas como novios y ella amaba verlo tan feliz, aún seguía haciéndolo. ─Debe ser porque estoy esperando un bebé.

─ ¿Estás embarazada? ─ Él pregunto algo en shock, haciendo irremediablemente cuentas mentales dentro de su cerebro y era realmente posible que ese humanito fuera de él, sin embargo no quería apresurarse. ─ ¿Por esto te dejó Luka? Creí que él quería ser padre.

─Pues sí, él quiere tener hijos propios…─ La mano de Marinette que se encontraba fija en el pecho de Adrien subió hasta su mejilla para acariciarla, sintiendo la aspereza de la barba de un par de días que le parecía tan excitante. ─No criar a los de otro.

─Bichito…

─El implante anticonceptivo no funcionó…─Las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica se volvieron a acumular, mientras se esforzaba en sonreír para el chico que se veía pasmado. ─Vamos a ser padres.

¿Cómo demonios debía manejar una situación así? Todo apuntaba a que debía confiar en Marinette, cuidarla, acompañarla; hacer todo lo que un padre responsable haría. No quería ser como Gabriel, Adrien quería que su hijo lo amara; incluso si él y su madre no estaban juntos.

─ ¿Puedo? ─Preguntó él, alzando sutilmente su mano. La chica asintió, observando como él se dirigía hasta su vientre para acariciarlo sobre la ropa, se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera sus hormonas eran capaces de deprimirla por algún detalle idiota. Sin embargo, fue una sensación efímera porque prontamente él rompió su burbuja haciendo un doloroso comentario. ─Sigo odiándote con todas mis fuerzas por el daño que hiciste, Marinette y creo que esto no cambia mis sentimientos.

* * *

 **Edición: 27/11/2018**

 ** _La referencia a Bojack Horseman es real, pueden ver la serie en Netflix, pero es para adultos._**


	3. Scared To Be Lonely

Marinette se plantó a las 11:30 de la mañana frente al edificio de Adrien; él había insistido en pasar por ella a la panadería, pero era difícil de explicar que estaba haciendo con él a sus padres sin decirles que estaba embarazada.

Incluso tuvo que evitar las preguntas de su madre, quién hábilmente notó que había tomado mucho tiempo en decidir que usaría, la verdad es que no quería tener ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar.

Consiguió encontrar el vestido que usó en su primera cita con el rubio, cuando tuvieron que hacer un trabajo para la universidad en NotreDame, pensando en que podría revivir antiguas emociones, pero su vientre ya había comenzado a tomar forma y no podía utilizar una prenda tan entallada. Así que opto por uno blanco con forma de campana, que en la parte de abajo tenía unas coloridas flores que llegaban aleatoriamente hasta su cintura.

La chica sacó su teléfono de dentro de su cartera, enviando rápidamente un mensaje al otro.

 **Estoy abajo**

 **M.**

Fue complejo no llenar de emoticones con corazones el mensaje para demostrarle que estaba feliz por verlo. Pero su estado de ánimo bajó rápidamente al no recibir una respuesta, a pesar de que Adrien tardó muy poco tiempo en aparecer frente a ella, luciendo tan guapo que el aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

─Buenos días…─ Marinette lo saludo cabizbaja. Él le respondió con una sonrisa, acercándose a besar su mejilla.

─ ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? ─Preguntó el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al establecimiento clínico, sin prestarle demasiada atención. La chica se quedó detenida en silencio, mirándolo algo confundida. No se veían desde que le había comunicado de su estado; y desde ahí sólo habían compartido cortantes mensajes en los que él le preguntaba cómo había sido su día.

Ahora estaba siendo amable, incluso dulce con ella.

─ ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ─Ella lo miró desafiante, o al menos tratando de serlo. Necesitaba estabilidad para saber cómo volver a enamorarlo, pero le estaba resultando insoportable, en un segundo la ignoraba y al momento siguiente, la besaba en la mejilla. Se suponía que él no era el que debía tener cambios de humor.

─Estoy tratando de hacer que el poco tiempo que pasemos juntos sea agradable. ─ Adrien puso las manos en sus bolsillos, alzando sus hombros.

─ ¿Cómo quieres que sea agradable si me dijiste que me odiabas?

─Princesa…─ El chico se acercó hasta ella, disminuyendo el espacio entre ellos, la chica levantó su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, Adrien poso su mano sobre el hombro contrario para acariciarlo, aunque se sentía como un acto muy vacío, que no la hacía sentir ningún tipo de consuelo. ─ Tu cita en el médico es en menos de 20 minutos, no quiero perderla ─El rubio subió su diestra hasta su mejilla, sonriéndole antes de besar su mejilla. La chica sentía la manipulación emocional, pero sus rodillas estaban comenzando a ceder sólo con sentirlo cerca. ─ Y mi padre no va a volver a darme el día libre si no sabe qué demonios está pasando.

A pesar de que el rubio trató de ser lo más dulce posible, ella se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero y mirándolo con los ojos gigantescos, llenos de lágrimas; ¿En cuantos segundos había cambiado su estado anímico?

─ Cuando terminemos podemos ir a almorzar, tomar un café o algo para conversar tranquilos, Mari.

* * *

La doctora Foissard los estaba esperando dentro del consultorio cuando llegaron. Era una señora de edad ya avanzada, incluso más bajita que Marinette y muy rubia; además era una de las mejores ginecólogas que atendían en el sistema privado de Paris.

─Así que, Señora Agreste…─ Cuando la doctora se refirió a ella de ese modo, trato de corregirla; sin embargo, Adrien sostuvo su mano, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

─ Recibí su informe de la vez anterior en la que tuvo un control prenatal, ¿Está segura que realmente son nueve semanas de embarazo?

─Si, de hecho recuerdo la fecha de concepción.

─Wow, me alegra ver que la gente joven está planificando su vida sexual. ─ Marinette controló una risa mordiendo su labio, escondiendo su rostro; mientras que Adrien le brindo una sonrisa practicada, similar a la que había tenido en la última portada que realizó.

─Mi novia y yo nos conocemos hace 10 años, creíamos que era el momento. ─ El chico estaba mintiendo con una confianza admirable, lo que la hacía sentir extramente perturbada. Ese detalle de su personalidad era lo que más le había recriminado, pero él también recurría a esos recursos en situaciones que ni siquiera eran necesarios.

─Bien, necesito que ambos me contesten unas preguntas…─La doctora, busco un lápiz antes de comenzar en una libreta. ─ ¿Drogas, alcohol o cigarrillo?

─Ambos somos bebedores sociales. ─ Respondió ella, comenzando a seguirle el juego. ─ Aunque él fuma una cajetilla en la semana.

─ ¿Algún tipo de enfermedad importante? Diabetes, hipotiroidismo, de tipo respiratorias…

─Nada.

─Marinette, ¿Algún embarazo previo, o aborto? ─ La chica sonrió, mirando a Adrien; no era una sonrisa feliz, sino que algo más nostálgica.

─Perdí un bebé de 11 semanas hace casi 7 años. ─ El rubio tragó grueso, volteando su cabeza muy rápidamente para observarla, acababa de enterarse de la existencia de ese embarazo y no pudo evitar plantearse cómo hubiera seguido su vida si ese niño hubiera nacido. Tal vez hubieran continuado juntos siendo una familia, a pesar de que en ese momento ambos eran muchísimo más inmaduros de lo que eran en ese momento.

O quizás igualmente hubieran terminado, afectando a otra vida con sus discusiones.

─Pequeña…─ La doctora bajó sus lentes, apoyándose en la mesa para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, tratando de brindarle seguridad. ─ Nuestra meta es traer a un niño sano a este mundo. Y te prometo que voy a hacer todo de mi parte para que así sea.

* * *

—Entonces...—Marinette se sentó en una de las sillas cercas del mesón que separaba el comedor de la cocina de la sala de estar. — Hay que hablar con tu padre.

—Lo sé...—Respondió el rubio mientras le daba una lata de Coca-Cola recién sacada del refrigerador. Ella había recibido instrucciones de la doctora de notificar su estado inmediatamente a su empleador, pero que debían esperar para comunicárselos a sus familias, lo que en su caso se sobreponía. — Aunque siento que todo va a salir mal si mi madre no está para controlarlo, aunque realmente dudo que ella fuera un apoyo real.

—Es mi jefe, tú sabes que por mí no le diría. — La chica abrió la bebida, sacándole la lengüeta de anilla para jugar con ella entre sus dedos, bastante incómoda. — Ni siquiera lo saben mis padres.

— ¿Que haremos, Marinette?— El rubio se apoyó en la mesa, bebiendo un poco de la lata de la chica, antes de golpear su cabeza repetidamente en la superficie. Ella río, alzando su mano para acariciar su melena, utilizando sus dedos para desenredar la parte en la que estaba más larga.

— ¿Dejar de pensar en que va a pasar con el resto y concentrarnos en nuestro pequeño?

—Suena más sencillo de lo que realmente es. —Él alzó su mirada, haciendo que inmediatamente ella se sonrojara por el color verde tan intenso que poseían sus ojos. — Bichito, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estuviste embarazada?

—Porque tenía miedo. — La chica dejó de tocarlo, abrazándose a sí misma mientras evitaba mirarlo directamente, intentando proyectar seguridad; cuando él sólo podía identificar vulnerabilidad. —Teníamos sólo 20 años, no sabía cómo te lo podías tomar, qué iban a decir nuestros padres.

—Debiste haberme dicho de todas formas. —Adrien uso una de sus manos para sostener su mentón, buscando retomar el contacto visual entre ambos. — Me necesitabas tanto como lo haces ahora. —Se sentía infinitamente culpable por dejarla sola, había una voz en su cabeza que le repetía incansablemente que esa era la razón del cambio tan drástico en la chica, que eran un hijo de puta por no acompañarla. — Ahora tendríamos a un pequeño de seis años jugando por el departamento.

—Evito pensar en eso…—Marinette puso su diestra sobre la de él para quitarla de rostro. —Y me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras. Ya no podemos seguir torturándonos con el pasado.

—Tenemos que definir hasta qué punto yo debo entrometerme en tu vida— El mayor gruñó mientras se levantaba para buscar un botellín de cerveza, mientras la chica estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de poner atención en lo que el rubio decía. Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a sentirse súbitamente mareada.─ Cómo le explicaremos a nuestros padres que no estamos juntos, qué va a pasar cuando nazca…

Tomó una respiración profunda mientras él volvía a apoyarse sobre la mesa. Realmente estaba tratando de controlarse porque debían tener esa conversación lo antes posible, pero las ganas de vomitar eran apremiantes, así que rápidamente se levantó con la mano en la boca; corriendo para llegar al baño.

Pero no lo hizo.

─ ¡Mari!─El chico tardó dos segundos en llegar a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos a pesar de que estaba muy sucia para llevarla al baño. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de humillarse? Debió haberse levantado antes.

Tenía tanta pena, su vestido era precioso y ya no podría volver a utilizarlo.

* * *

Adrien aún no podía dormir y mañana tenía una importante sesión de fotos para la nueva colección de su padre.

Marinette estaba a su lado, durmiendo profundamente mientras usaba una de sus camisetas que a él le quedaba gigantesca. Ella prácticamente nadaba en la prenda.

Antes de dormirse, la mujer había llorado durante más de 20 minutos mientras se bañaba porque su vestido había quedado "inutilizable". Mientras que ella estaba en aseándose, él había limpiado todo, incluso tratado de hacerlo con el vestido, pero finalmente terminó lanzándolo estresado hasta la lavadora con un ciclo extra delicado; para después ir hasta su armario buscando una muda de ropa y una toalla cómoda. Había tenido suficientes lágrimas por un día.

Ahora estaba demasiado preocupado como para poder descansar, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de dejarla volver a la casa de sus padres; menos aún después de enterarse de su primer embarazo. ¿Qué haría? Sinceramente, deseaba arrastrarla hasta su departamento y vivir juntos porque después de todo, esa era la idea que originalmente había tenido cuando lo compró. O tal vez debería venderlo, comprar una casa en las afueras de Paris con habitaciones para sus hijos.

¿Hijos? Por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso; tal vez porque enterarse de la existencia de su hijo que no había llegado a nacer, o haber observado a su pequeño por primera vez, lo hacía replantearse todo.

Al comienzo, le había costado identificar que esa pequeña macha que se identificaba en el ecógrafo era una persona. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que su hijo medía 3 centímetros y que se movía libremente en el vientre de su madre. No obstante lo más impresionante fue escuchar el latido de su corazón, resonando con fuerza en la habitación.

Era el sonido más hermoso e impresionante que podría llegar a existir.

Mientras estaba demasiado preocupado en rememorar su día, Marinette jadeo y se volteó rápidamente dándole la espalda, acomodándose en posición fetal.

— ¿Mari?— Adrien susurró mientras se acercaba a verla. Tenía una mano sobre la parte baja de su abdomen y lo acariciaba con aprensión. Ella tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar debido a que aún seguía medio adormilada.

—Llama a la Doctora. —Siseo la mujer, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro. Él no sabía que estaba pasando, así que por más que quisiera hacer algo para ayudarla, sólo buscó torpemente su teléfono y marco él número. Cuando esperaba que la viejita contestara, la otra susurró muy despacio, como si no quisiera que él la escuchara. — No quiero perder a nuestro hijo.

* * *

 ** _Edición: 28/11/2018_**


	4. Fall to Pieces

— ¿Señor Agreste?— Adrien había sentido tanto pánico con las palabras de la chica, que tardó un poco en reaccionar a la voz del otro lado del teléfono. Tenía el miedo reflejado en su voz, y él se sentía igual pero debía ser fuerte; un apoyo para que ella se sintiera segura con él. Así que tomo una respiración profunda antes de al fin poder hablar.

—Doctora, Marinette estaba durmiendo y despertó cuando comenzó a sentir mucho dolor en el abdomen.

— ¿Está sangrando?— Preguntó la señora, mientras que el rubio se acercaba hasta las piernas de la chica, buscando algún rastro de sangre.

—No.

—Entonces, sólo vas a tener que ayudarla a que se sienta cómoda. Pone una almohada grande entre sus piernas, busca algo caliente para poner en su abdomen— Adrien rápidamente buscó su cojín para hacer lo que le habían ordenado. — Si empeora, puede tomar medio antiinflamatorio, nada más; pero tranquilo que solo es su cadera. Los músculos, ligamentos y huesos se están acomodando para el bebé, no es grave pero muy doloroso.

—Gracias, Doctora.

—No es nada, niño. — Justo en el momento en el que iba a comenzar a despedirse para colgar, la señora soltó un comentario que lo hizo atragantarse con su saliva. — Un orgasmo también sirve y es incluso más efectivo que el fármaco. Sólo no seas muy duro con ella.

Y cortó.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Marinette estaba hablando muy bajito, sin moverse un sólo milímetro porque creía que si lo hacía podría evitar que algo malo pasara.

—El bebé está bien. —Adrien se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el lado de ella para acariciar su cabello, sin atreverse a tocar su vientre a pesar de que lo deseaba. — Te voy a ayudar a llegar al baño para que puedas tomar uno con agua caliente, eso debería servir para aliviarte.

—No quiero volver a tomar un baño. —Ella hizo un pequeño puchero, sujetando la mano ajena cerca de su rostro. — Por favor, quédate a mi lado. No quiero estar sola.

El rubio suspiró, volviendo hasta la cama. Esta vez se acostó cerca de ella, quien se movió buscando su calor, terminado con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, quien la rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

—Si sientes cualquier cosa, te duele más o incluso si se pasa, dímelo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? No me lo merezco.

—Claro que si lo mereces, bichito. —Adrien seguía acariciando su espalda, comenzando a jugar con sus dígitos en los lugares que la camiseta se levantaba. Seguía sintiendo ganas de acariciar su vientre pero hacerlo sería deshacerse de la posición tan cómoda en la que estaban. — Estás cuidando a nuestro hijo, lo menos que mereces o necesitas es que yo te cuide a ti.

—Pero tampoco debes hacerlo siempre...— Marinette se alzó para poder mirarlo a los ojos, haciendo un puchero. El rubio llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro contario, acomodando su flequillo.

—Daría lo que fuera para tenerte todo el día a mi lado y poder cuidarte siempre.— Ella suspiro porque de repente sentía un exceso de aire en sus pulmones ante la intensidad de las palabras impropias; su boca estaba comenzando a secarse, por lo que usó su lengua para remojarse los labios. Él bajó su mano, tocando sus labios con la vista fija en ellos. La mujer no pudo evitar impulsarse hacia adelante, buscando poder besarlo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de poder alcanzarlo, su abdomen volvió a doler.

Recordaba haber tenido cólicos similares cuando perdió a su primer bebé. Sólo que esa vez estaba sola en su habitación, abrazándose a una almohada con fuerza; odiándose por ser cobarde y no atreverse a llamar a su madre. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, Sabine la pudo haber llevado a un hospital y pudieron haber salvado al bebé. Ese día, cuando comenzó a sangrar, hizo un esfuerzo gigante hasta conseguir llegar torpemente al baño para meterse a la ducha, llorando silenciosamente hasta que el agua volvió a salir completamente clara; ya todo había terminado.

— ¿Mari?—Las palabras de Adrien la hicieron volver a la realidad, confiaba en que ese día no se volvería a repetir principalmente porque los brazos de él la hacían sentir segura.

—Me duele...

— ¿Quieres algo? Puedo conseguir lo que quieras; una compresa caliente, un té, algún fármaco que te ayude. —Adrien suspiró mientras le daba las opciones, sabía que debía hacer; pero sería su última opción, a pesar de que hace tan sólo unos segundos estaba dispuesto a besarla. Pero una cosa era compartir un beso, otra muy diferente era volver a tener relaciones sexuales. Además, él sólo había hecho el amor con Marinette, algo que no quería cambiar. Si en ese momento tomaba la decisión de dejarse llevar y volver a entregarse a ella, el amor no estaría.

—Gatito, por favor...—Ella alzó su cabeza, hablando con hilo de voz. — Lo único que quiero es que deje de doler.

—Está bien...— No pensó mucho más luego de sentir el sufrimiento en su voz. Suavemente, se volteo para dejarla sobre la cama y bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, buscó sus almohadas para ponerlas por debajo de sus caderas, alzándolas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a hacer que se pase el dolor...—Él le sonrió antes de acercarse para besar su frente y luego susurrar sobre sus labios. — ¿Estás cómoda?

—No...—Susurró la chica, sin entender mucho que estaba pasando.

—Sujétate de mis hombros...—Adrien la sostuvo de la cintura mientras ella le obedecía, lentamente la levanto hasta que quedó sentada; alejándose para mover las almohadas hasta su espalda. — ¿Y ahora, bichito?

—Mejor, creo.

—Bien...—El rubio acaricio nuevamente su rostro y fue bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus caderas. — Levántalas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó Marinette mientras le hacía caso. No esperaba que él le quitara su ropa interior, por lo que sintió rápidamente que todos los colores del mundo subían a su rostro.

—Abre las piernas. — El mayor alejó sutilmente las piernas de ella como señal para que lo terminara de hacer. Estaban una posición extraña, pero no podía negar que aunque el dolor estaba ahí aún, se sentía bastante cómoda.

Adrien se sentía intimidado por decir poco, pero debía mantener sus decisiones; así que se acomodó entre las piernas contrarias, pasando sus manos por las partes de abajo de los muslos de ella.

Remojó sus labios antes de tomar una respiración profunda y llevar su boca hasta la entrepierna contraria. Se sentía algo nostálgico mientras repetía movimientos que aprendió de memoria, que perfecciono durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Empezó recorriendo el camino de sus labios externos, besando y rozando con su lengua para que ella comenzara a relajarse. Su idea era explorar toda el área circundante, acercándose lentamente al clítoris.

Luego, prosiguió imitando el movimiento que hacia cuando pequeño y quería hacer burbujas de salivas; había practicado muchísimo para que eso generara una sensación agradable sin la necesidad de llegar a tocarle la piel, casi como si sólo fuera una brisa de cálido aliento.

Paulatinamente movió su lengua por sobre el clítoris de la chica en movimientos irregulares, que comenzó a bajar hasta su entrada; Marinette llevó sus manos hasta el pelo rubio, enredando sus dedos en él para acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo, dejando salir un largo gemido cuando el endureció su lengua para poder penetrarla.

—A-adrien...—La chica trato de hablar, pero un nuevo gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando él introdujo uno de sus dígitos. — No...Te quiero a ti dentro. — Él se alejó, deteniendo todos sus movimientos y limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano, antes de hablar.

—Pero si me tienes dentro.

—Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero. —La menor llevo su mano hasta el rostro él, limpiando los fluidos que él no había secado. — Adrien, por favor.

—Marinette, entiende...—Él se alejó del cuerpo de la mujer, sólo para tener la atención plena de ella mientras hablaban. — La doctora dijo que un orgasmo podría ayudarte a superar el dolor y es lo que estoy tratando de darte. No quiero tener sexo contigo, puedo hacerte más daño.

—Pero gatito, yo quiero sentirte...—La chica hizo un puchero, llevando su mano hasta el pecho desnudo del chico, delineando los músculos con sus dedos hasta llegar a la _uve_ que se formaba en sus caderas. — No puedo quedar más embarazada.

— ¿Vas a decirme si te estoy dañando?— El rubio preguntó, esperando que la chica asintiera; entonces suspiró, quitándose su ropa interior mientras volvía a ubicarse entre sus caderas. Marinette tenía ese efecto en él: hacia que su cerebro dejara de funcionar y aunque dijera que no quería tener sexo con ella, en ese momento estaba comenzando a deslizarse a su interior.

Extrañaba sentirla tan cerca, tan propia; con sus uñas arañándole la espalda, sus manos estrujándole el alma, su lengua envenenando cada espacio que tocaba.

Necesitaba volver a empezar, salir por ahí, caminar, viajar y respirar, porque en el tiempo que habían estado lejos pero a la vez tan cerca, pudo descubrir que ya no quería estar sin ella.

* * *

 ** _Edición: 27/11/2018_**


	5. Because of You

Marinette despertó en la mañana cuando comenzó a sentir frío.

La noche anterior había hecho el amor con Adrien y estaba segura de que hubieran seguido haciéndolo sino fuera porque se quedó dormida muy cómoda entre sus brazos; ya que efectivamente el dolor había desaparecido totalmente con el primer orgasmo, lo que les permitió continuar hasta que sus ojos se cerraban solos.

Sin embargo, no esperaba despertar desnuda y sola en una cama que le quedaba demasiado grande.

Porque sinceramente deseaba amanecer aún abrazada a su pecho, pero entendía que él tuviera cosas que hacer después de que le había dedicado el día anterior completo a ella.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba, debiendo hacer un gran esfuerzo para conseguirlo porque cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero era un dolor bueno que la hacía sentir muy feliz; finalmente cuando estuvo de pie y se aseguró de que no habrían nauseas, pudo dirigirse al baño.

A la vez que avanzaba por la estancia que tan bien conocía comenzó a sentir el golpeteo del agua caer.

Adrien seguía en el departamento.

En ese momento desconectó su cerebro, quien le repetía que se detuviera porque realmente no sabía cuáles eran los términos de su relación actual. Y se adentró tratando de no meter ruido.

Habían costumbres que el chico no cambiaba, como por ejemplo bañarse con agua tan caliente que el baño a penas se veía por el vapor, así que pasó desapercibida hasta que abrió la cortina, encontrándose con la atractiva espalda de él.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer a ese hombre tan guapo en su vida? Un modelo, un real modelo que aportó sus genes perfectos para el hijo que estaban esperando.

No pudo evitar abrazarlo por la espalda, enterrando su cabeza en el espacio entre sus omóplatos. El rubio saltó en un acto reflejo, porque sabía que no había nadie más en su departamento, ¿O era por qué no había otra persona con la que su cuerpo encajara tan bien?

一 Mari...一 Adrien se volteó, con un gesto similar a una sonrisa en sus labios, posando su mano sobre el rostro de la mujer, acariciando su labio inferior con un pulgar. 一 Lo siento, bichito, ¿Te desperté?

一 Desperté cuando no te sentí a mi lado. 一 La chica besó la punta de su dedo, sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora ante la angustia en el rostro contrario. Sentía el agua caer sobre ellos y aun así era capaz de embriagarse con el verde de sus ojos; lo amaba tanto que sentía ganas de llorar, tanto que quería sujetarle la mano y no soltarla nunca, quería dormir todas las noches a su lado, sentir que su piel quemaba ante el contacto más pequeño.

一 ¿Quieres que termine rápido y vaya a preparar café?

一 Adrien…

一 ¿Qué pasa, preciosa?, ¿Te sientes ma…

一 Te amo. 一 Susurró la chica, interrumpiéndolo. Sólo habló con el volumen necesario para que él la escuchara a pesar del sonido ambiente. Adrien besó su coronilla, cerrando sus ojos antes de levantar la cara de la mujer desde el mentón, buscando sus labios instintivamente.

Con un dedo tocó su boca, dibujándola como si fuera la primera vez que tuviera la oportunidad de poseerla; era su momento para recomenzar, renacer a partir del deseo; con una libertad soberana volvió a sostenerla desde la barbilla mientras abría sus ojos, observando como Marinette sonreía por debajo de su tacto. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron, deslumbrándose desde cada vez más cerca antes de rendirse al contacto de sus bocas; encontrándose en una tibia lucha, mordiéndose con los labios para dejar un dolor resultaba dulce; las manos del chico buscaron hundirse en el pelo ajeno, acariciando lentamente la extensión pero el aire comenzó a faltar en breve, terminando por alejarse para absorberlo simultáneamente.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, la chica se desplomó en los brazos contrarios, temblando igual que el agua por la pura emoción de compartir un beso.

一 Bichito, ¿Sigues viva? 一 Adrien continuo jugando con su cabello con una mano y con la otra, la sostenía por la cintura.

一 Beso. 一 Demandó la menor, estirando sus labios pero él besó su frente, su mejilla, la punta de su nariz, la comisura de sus boca. La mujer río feliz, se sentía como una niña de 20 años que recién comenzaba a salir con el hombre que ahora tanto amaba.

一 Hay que salir de la ducha.

一 ¿Tienes que ir a una sesión?

一 Tenía, pero le avisé a mi padre que no iría...一 Adrien volvió a besar su mejilla, antes de estirar su brazo para detener la caída del agua, recibiendo un chillido de parte de la mujer. 一 Desperté por una llamada de Sabine y quiere que vayamos a desayunar la panadería.

一 ¿Mi madre te llamó? 一 Preguntó Marinette, mientras él salía de la ducha, alcanzándole una toalla a la chica y luego buscando una para él.

一 La verdad es que te llamó tanto que creí que era una alarma, cuando noté que no era así, contesté. 一 El mayor abrió la puerta del baño, haciendo que todo el vapor de agua saliera. La otra tenía un puchero precioso adornando sus labios que no pudo evitar besar brevemente— No creo que a ti te gustaría que nuestro bebé se quedara en la casa de alguien y no fuera capaz de avisar.

一 ¡Tengo 26! Ya soy un adulto.

一 Pero ella siempre va a ser tu mamá.

* * *

Marinette entró en la pastelería, usando unos pantalones y un polerón que le había quitado a Adrien ya que con sólo ver su vestido sentía renovadas ganas de vomitar. El chico iba vestido con unos pantalones pegados a sus piernas y una simple camiseta con una chaqueta encima, no entendía cómo podía lucir de todas formas tan atractivo. Según él, era sólo su imaginación, pero ella también creía que debía ser porque después de desayunar con sus padres, tendrían una reunión con Gabriel Agreste para notificarle de su estado o tal vez más importante, que sería abuelo.

一 ¡Adrien, cariño! 一 Sabine salió de la parte de atrás del mostrador, limpiándose las manos con el delantal que traía para abrazarlo con fuerza después de que él se agachara para recibirla en sus brazos. 一 ¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que te vea luzcas más guapo? 一 Exclamó la mujer, alejándose para acariciar su mejilla en un gesto muy maternal, al que estaba totalmente desacostumbrado.

一 Mamá, tú estás casada, déjalo en paz.

一 Pero tampoco es tu novio, ¿O sí? 一 La pregunta de Sabine los dejó en un incómodo silencio, que claramente la mujer percibió. 一 Hija, ¿Por qué no subes a saludar a tu padre y cambiarte de ropa? Necesito que Adrien me ayude a bajar unos moldes para galletas que yo no puedo sacar de las repisas altas. 一 Marinette asintió, dirigiéndose a su casa, en parte escapando de la situación en la que se habían visto.

一 ¿Dónde está lo que necesita que le alcance?

一 Está embarazada. 一 Declaró, mirándolo a los ojos de una manera intimidante haciendo que el rubio comenzara a sentir su sangre helarse.

一 ¿C-cómo...?

一 ¿Puedo saberlo? Yo parí a Marinette, hijo. La conozco mejor que nadie, creo que incluso pude darme cuenta antes que ella de su estado. 一 La mujer suspiró, bajando la mirada y caminando hasta la puerta para dar vuelta el cartel que decía "Abierto" a "Cerrado" 一 Yo crie a una buena persona, que sabe tomar sus decisiones, por lo mismo he respetado que aún no quiera contarme mi nieto, e incluso que me ocultara que perdió un bebé por no querer decirnos que estaba embarazada.

一 Sabine, yo tampoco sabía de la existencia de ese embarazo…

一 Lo sé. 一 Ella le brindó una media sonrisa, acercándose hasta él para tomar sus manos. 一 Y sé también que la amas muchísimo, a pesar de todo el dolor que te causó pero hijo, por favor... No vuelvas a dejarla sola.

* * *

Adrien dirigió a Marinette desde la cintura al interior de la oficina de Nathalie, quién tenía una puerta que llevaba directamente hasta la del Agreste mayor.

La asistente les una sonrisa totalmente ajena a su personalidad. El heredero de la casa de modas no ponía un pie en la casa central hace muchísimo tiempo en el que tampoco había visto a Gabriel.

一 ¿Mi padre está ocupado? 一 Preguntó el chico, luego de acercarse a abrazar a la mujer y besarle ambas mejillas, dejando a la chica con una tímida postura frente ellos.

一 El señor Agreste hizo un hueco para ustedes en su agenda luego de recibir tu llamada, los está esperando. 一 Respondió la mujer, abriendo la puerta de la oficina del hombre, para luego volver a su asiento.

一 Nath, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Creo que a ti también te gustaría estar presente.

Una vez dentro, la asistente se posicionó detrás del asiento de Gabriel, mientras que Adrien ayudaba a Marinette a sentarse. El mayor alejó su vista de la pantalla del computador, observando a los dos jóvenes frente a él con la indiferencia usual en su persona.

一 Espero que hayas cancelado esa sesión de fotos por una razón real, hijo.

一 Estoy acá por eso, padre. 一 Adrien miró a la chica y le sonrió, haciendo que ella buscara en su cartera una carpeta que ayer la doctora les había entregado para presentarle a su empleador, y eso hizo, entregándosela al hombre quien la miraba estoico.

一 Señorita Dupain-Cheng, si es su carta de renuncia estoy dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo para mantenerla en la empresa.

一 Señor Agreste, no es mi intención ofenderlo de alguna manera pero por favor, revise la carpeta.

El mayor suspiró hastiado, antes de abrirla, sorprendiéndose por las imágenes difíciles de interpretar y las palabras que resaltaban en negrita del documento.

 ** _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, 9 semanas de gestación._**

一 ¿Qué significa esto?

一 Que serás abuelo, Gabe...一 Nathalie lo empujo sutilmente, permitiéndose abrazarlo por los hombros ante su estupefacción.

一 Serán abuelos. 一 Adrien le corrigió a la mujer con una sonrisa, tomándole la mano a su chica por debajo de la mesa. 一 Llevan muchísimos años en una relación, y has sido más una madre para mí que Emilie.

一 Bien…一 Gabriel suspiró, posando sus manos sobre las de su pareja en un gesto muy poco usual en él 一 No puedo negar que esto es una sorpresa, pero es una muy agradable. 一 El hombre movió su cabeza para poder observar a la asistente, con algo similar a una sonrisa. 一 Cariño, ¿Puedes tomar nota?

一 Claro…一 La mujer se alejó, buscando el iPad que había dejado sobre el escritorio ajeno.

一 Te daré el resto de la semana libre porque supongo que tienen asuntos que tratar. Desde el lunes siguiente, en adelante, tu horario de trabajo se reducirá a la mitad, manteniendo la paga. 一 El mayor miró a la chica directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba de manera mecánica. 一 Me gustaría mucho que buscaran una casa con suficiente espacio para mi nieto y los que podrían venir después, la cual yo estaré encantado de pagar.

一 Padre, no es necesario.

一 ¡Claro que lo es! En tu departamento apenas vives con esa bestia peluda, no puedes pretender que tu mujer y tu hijo vivan en un lugar tan pequeño.

一 Marinette no es mi mujer, padre.

一 Deberían considerar cambiar eso antes del nacimiento. Los trámites para la inscripción en el registro civil se vuelven mucho más sencillos. 一 Comentó Nathalie mientras escribía en su tableta, tratando de evitar una discusión.

一 También, Adrien, te exhortó a usar el puesto en la compañía que anteriormente te había ofrecido.

一 Voy a pensarlo 一 Declaró el rubio, esperando que su padre asintiera para ayudar a la otra a levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la puerta, tratando de pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo posible con él.

一 Ah, ¡Marinette! 一 Justo cuando se estaban disponiendo a salir, Gabriel levantó la voz, brindándole una sonrisa cuando ella se volteó a verlo 一 Bienvenida a la familia Agreste. 一 Ella asintió torpemente, mientras Adrien la arrastraba fuera del lugar.

一 Estás viejo…一 Comentó la Nathalie mientras se sentaba en la mesa del escritorio, con las piernas abiertas. Él movió la silla del escritorio, acomodándose para poder abrazarse a la mujer, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho contrario mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y ella se daba la libertad de acariciar su cabello.

一 Necesito que te comuniques con Emilie en el Tíbet y le envíes los papeles del divorcio.

一 ¿Por qué? Digo, llevan años separados de hecho sin necesitar concretarlo.

一 Una vida nueva hace que te cuestiones la existencia, yo tengo menos días por delante de los que ya viví y quiero pasarlos contigo como mi esposa, Nathalie.

* * *

 ** _Edición: 27/11/2018_**


	6. The Chain

Paris era una ciudad hermosa de madrugada; la luna siendo opacada por la luz del sol que se refleja en las antiguas construcciones y adoquines era un espectáculo impresionante.

Los pulmones de Adrien quemaban mientras corría por las calles que tanta historia habían visto pasar. Se sentía algo miserable; era sólo una de las personas millones de personas que caminaron por la Plaza de la Concordia, pero por lo menos era uno con muchísima más suerte que los quince mil que fueron guillotinados en ese lugar.

Era feliz, llevaba más de un mes en una estabilidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Marinette pasaba la mayor parte de la semana en su departamento, de hecho dormía abrazado a su pecho cada noche que compartían. En las mañanas se levantaba sin hacer mucho ruido e iba al gimnasio, mientras que la chica dormía un rato más antes de levantarse a preparar el desayuno.

Luego, ambos se dirigían juntos a _Gabriel's._ Francamente _,_ aún no estaba acostumbrado a usar traje pero su padre había insistido que para trabajar como _Jefe de Marca_ debía vestir bien y estaba dispuesto por su familia.

Dejaba a Marinette en su piso, la besaba en la frente y deslizaba una muy sutil caricia en su vientre antes de subir al trabajo. Almorzaban juntos, luego ella se iba a casa de sus padres mientras él terminaba su jornada, al igual que su día.

Los días que estaba solo, apenas podía conciliar el sueño, su día se iba al carajo y terminaba corriendo por la ciudad hasta que la gente comenzaba a verse por las calles.

Estaba deshecho cuando volvió a casa, tenía poco tiempo antes de entrar a trabajar. Sin embargo, se emocionó cuando vio una silueta similar a la de su chica en el portal de su puerta, ¿Marinette estaba esperándolo? No, ella tenía llaves, podía entrar.

一 ¿Kagami? 一 La mujer levantó su rostro y le sonrió, sujetando la cartera con fuerza en su pecho. Le recordaba a Marinette cuando irrumpió en su departamento por primera vez, usando ese ceñido vestido negro que ya no le quedaba ahora que su vientre sobresalía.

一 Buenos días, Adrien, ¿Puedo entrar? Debo hablar contigo. 一 El rubio asintió, corriendo para abrir la puerta, dejando que ella entrara primero.

一 ¿Te molestaría que tome un baño antes? Vengo de correr.

一 La verdad es que tengo que ir a la oficina pronto y quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible.

一 Yo también debo ir al trabajo. 一 Él le sonrió, acercándose hasta uno de los sofás, sentándose sin mucho cuidado. Ella rio, ocultando su boca detrás de una de sus manos. 一 ¿Puedes creer que estoy trabajando trajeado en una oficina?

一 ¡Wow!, ¿Y qué provocó un cambio tan grande de actitud? Eres todo un hombre.

一 Marinette. 一 Adrien dijo inmediatamente con un suspiro ensoñador, sin embargo el rostro de Kagami se transformó en una mueca incómoda. La chica caminó para sentarse a su lado, posando una mano en sus rodillas, llamando la atención de su gran amigo. Debía decirle ahora, antes de que pudiera hacer más daño.

一 Estoy embarazada.

A él se le fueron todos los colores del rostro antes las palabras de la mayor, volvió a verse en la misma situación que cuando la otra le dijo lo mismo; sacando cuentas para identificar si realmente era el padre del bebé que su amiga esperaba.

Cuando estaba en su proceso de desintoxicación del cuerpo de Marinette, salió un par de veces a beber con Kagami porque era su amiga y realmente se divertía con ella. Sin embargo, una de esas noches, ambos estaban particularmente deprimidos. Él extrañaba a su bichito y ella tenía conflictos con un hombre con novia. No pasó desapercibido para el rubio que la chica no bebió ni una sola gota de alcohol.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era haberla tenido presionada contra una muralla mientras entraba en su cuerpo, penetrándola casi con violencia, ayudándose con sus manos a mantenerla inmovilizada.

¿Cómo le explicaría a Marinette que su hijo tendría un hermano?

* * *

一 Así que...一 Alya dio un sorbo a su bebida, enviándole un último mensaje a Nino antes de dejar su teléfono sobre la mesa. 一 ¿Qué se siente que finalmente todo este bien?

一 ¿A qué te refieres con eso? 一 Marinette frunció su ceño mientras cortaba otro pedazo del pastel que estaba comiendo.

一 A que llegaste a mi departamento llorando después de terminar con Luka, chica. Decías que ibas a tener criar a tu bebé sola porque Adrien te odiaba. 一 La morena sonrió con malicia, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos. 一 Nino prácticamente te tuvo que subir al auto y dejar fuera de la casa del rubito.

一 Pues, soy feliz.

一 ¿Sólo eso? Cualquiera pensaría que serías más efusiva ahora que prácticamente viven juntos.

一 Es maravilloso...一 Marinette dejó de comer y sonrió, mirando a su amiga a los ojos. 一 Se preocupa de que sea feliz, que esté bien. En la cómoda que está junto a la cama guardó todas las galletas, chocolates y estupideces que me dan de antojo, el refrigerador está lleno de Coca Cola, y duerme abrazado a mí todas las noches…

一 ¿Pero...?

一 ¡Pero no me ha besado! Después de que hicimos el amor y le dije que lo amaba en la ducha, no volvió a tocarme de esa manera tan perfecta en la que lo hace.

一 Niña, ¿No has pensado en que tal vez todavía no perdona todas las cosas que pasaron entre ustedes? Fueron años de mentiras, de discusiones. Tú comenzaste a follar con Luka sin siquiera terminar con él, luego perdiste un bebé...

一 Lo de perdida fue antes.

一 Uy, perdón, es que te tardaste años en decirme. 一 Alya volvió a revisar su teléfono por pura costumbre. 一 A lo que voy es que son muchas cosas de las que hablar, que confesar y que perdonar. Ustedes sólo pasaron la página por el bien de su hijo, lo que está súper; pero también tienes que pensar en ustedes, como pareja.

一 Alya, das consejos de mamá.

一 Es una lástima que deteste a los niños y tenga que malgastar mis consejos contigo.

一 ¿Vas a odiar también a mi hijo? 一 Marinette hizo un pequeño puchero, mirándola con ojos gigantescos.

一 ¡Claro que no! Seré su tía favorita. Soy yo la que no debe ser madre. 一 Alya sonrió brevemente, antes de dejar salir un gran suspiro, bajando su mirada hasta la pantalla apagada del celular. 一 Lo conversamos cuando quedaste embarazada. Tenemos una vida demasiado inestable como para dejar crías. Cuando decida que es momento de ser editora de algún diario o revista y Nino sea capaz de impartir clases durante más de un semestre en la universidad, volveremos a tener esa conversación. Por el momento, sólo me importa que iremos a _Tomorrowland, Coachella, Fuji Rock_ ; veré a mi maravilloso marido tocar en esos escenarios gigantescos, escribiré reportajes para _Rolling Stone_ sobre esos festivales y haremos el amor en cada momento que tengamos la oportunidad. Será como una luna de miel gigantesca. 一 Cuando la chica volvió a subir la vista, se encontró con los ojos gigantescos de la otra, llenos de lágrimas. 一 ¡No! Lo siento, te prometo que vendremos muy seguido y que estaremos acá cuando el mini Agreste nazca.

一 No es por eso...一 Marinette se limpió el rostro con el dorso de mano, tratando de sonreír para su mejor amiga. 一 Me encanta saber que Nino te hace feliz, además de amarte tanto. 一 La morena buscó una de las manos de la chica para estrecharla, mientras que la otra trataba de forma inútil detener su llanto. 一 Yo quiero tener eso con Adrien.

一 Chica, tú ya sabes que debes hacer. Ustedes realmente se aman pero hay que sanar las heridas y parece que ustedes no quieren hacerlo.

* * *

 ** _Edición: 27/11/2018_**


	7. I Don't Wanna Know

— _Estoy embarazada._

—Lo siento...— Susurró el chico, posando su mano por sobre la de ella. — Sé que esa noche me aproveché de ti, que te forcé a hacer algo que no querías…

—Espera un segundo. — Kagami lo detuvo, ya veía que él en cualquier momento comenzaba a llorar y no podrían terminar la conversación. — Antes de que sigas hablando, quedamos que no volveríamos a tocar el tema porque no es agradable para ninguno. Pero necesito que entiendas que cuando pasó, yo ya estaba embarazada.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me detuviste? Te hice daño, vi mis manos marcadas en tu cuerpo cuando desperté ese día...—Adrien pasó las manos por su cabello, desordenándolo. La chica solo le sonreía, esperando que se calmara. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento tampoco? Hubiera sido más gentil.

—Porque el padre no lo sabía, necesitaba definir si iba a seguir teniendo un bebé que anunciar después de que él se enterara.

— ¿Y lo sabe ahora?

—Sí, Luka volvió de América estando soltero. —La mujer sonó feliz y él pudo estarlo con ella durante breves segundos, antes de relacionar todos los antecedentes que le daba.

—Él era el novio de Marinette.

—Ahora es el mío, así que tienes la puerta abierta para recuperarla. — Kagami se levantó, volviendo a emprender el camino hasta la puerta. — Esa noche, lo único que hacías era gemir su nombre. Para esto vine a verte, quería que supieras que esa puerta estaba nuevamente abierta.

—Nosotros también seremos padres, así que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para recuperarla. — El rubio fue caminando atrás de ella, dejándola que abriera la puerta y diera un paso fuera. — Espero que seas muy feliz con él, Kagami. Te lo mereces.

* * *

—Oficina de Gabriel Agreste.

—Buenos días, Nathalie. —Saludó Marinette a través del teléfono cuando terminaba de calzarse los zapatos.

—Oh, Mari, ¿Cómo has estado?— Preguntó la mayor monótona, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba el constante tecleo en el computador.

—Bien, ya casi no siento nauseas...—La chica hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar una respiración profunda. Iba a mentir y siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando lo hacía a alguien superior. — Nath, quería saber si Adrien y yo podíamos faltar al trabajo hoy. Encontré unas casas que quiero que vayamos a ver.

—Claro que pueden ausentarse, más aún si es para cumplir los deseos del señor Agreste.

—Gracias, Nathalie. Ten un lindo día.

Y cortó, sin ni siquiera darle oportunidad a la mayor de despedirse.

Era la segunda noche que en la que no dormía con Adrien; el calor de su piel ya era una necesidad imperante muy difícil de controlar. Por lo mismo quería quedarse todo ese día en el departamento con él, solo con abrazarlo mientras veían una película sería muy feliz.

Rápidamente salió de la casa de sus padres, pensando en caminar hasta el departamento del chico pero lo extrañaba tanto que terminó por tomar un taxi.

Al bajar del ascensor del edificio, lo primero que vio consiguió que su estómago se revolviera, el suelo comenzara a moverse a sus pies igual que cuando se estaba en el mar, y que el mismo dolor feo en su vientre llegaran de golpe; teniendo que juntar todas sus fuerzas para poder caminar hasta la puerta, sosteniéndose de la muralla.

Adrien estaba abrazando a esa chica que trabajaba con Luka en la discográfica con tanto cariño que la palabra "celos" no era suficiente para definir lo que sentía, luego los vio alejarse y él terminó deslizando una caricia sobre el vientre de la otra, de la misma forma en la que lo hacía con ella.

— ¿Bichito?, ¿Estás bien?— La voz del rubio le sonó lejana, sin embargo sonrió, fingiendo que todo estaba perfectamente normal aunque incluso se veía más pálida de lo normal.

—Debo irme, luego te escribo. — Kagami habló rápidamente, dándole una palmadita sobre su hombro antes de marcharse. Él la ignoró, acercándose para sostener a Marinette desde la cintura.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Adrien?—Preguntó la chica, tratando de alejarse, sin embargo él sólo la sostuvo con más aprensión.

—Kagami vino a contarme que va a ser madre. — Contestó el rubio, alzándola para poder entrar en el departamento, llevándola directo a un sillón para poderla recostar.

— ¿Y por…—Marinette tuvo que hacer una pausa en lo que estaba hablando, el dolor casi había desaparecido una vez que se había acomodado, sin embargo había vuelto de manera intermitente. — ¿Por qué la estabas tratando así?—Usando todas sus fuerzas, alzó una de sus manos para sostener el rostro de él que la miraba con una sonrisa que sólo la nublaba más. — Por favor dime que no es tuyo.

—No es mío, preciosa. — Adrien se acercó a besar su frente antes de acariciar su vientre, abrazándola en contra de su pecho— Los únicos hijos que voy a tener serán tuyos.

El rubio hizo una pequeña pausa esperando una respuesta de la chica, pero sólo recibió silencio por lo que se alejó para mirarla.

— ¿Mari?—Lentamente, la movió; buscando la forma de que reaccionara pero tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración constante, ¿Tan rápido se había dormido? Tal vez debió haber descansado igual de mal que él cuando estaban separados. Volvió a besar su frente para dejarla dormir e ir a tomar una ducha antes de irse a trabajar, no obstante un olor metalizado llenó sus fosas nasales, la parte inferior del cuerpo de Marinette estaba cubierta de sangre que avanzaba rápidamente por la tela.

* * *

— Adrien…— La doctora salió de la habitación de Marinette, quedando algo impresionada al ver la camiseta ajena cubierta de sangre, haciendo una mueca muy difícil de leer. Era un gesto de indiferencia aprendido tras años de ejercicio. — Tengo que hacer un cerclaje a su pareja, ¿Sabe lo que es? —El rubio negó, mientras mordisqueaba su labio. — Bien…—La señora alzó su mano, formando una especie de gota al juntar las puntas de sus dedos. — Está es la forma de útero, en la parte que mis dígitos se juntan está el cuello uterino, el cual se supone hermético hasta el momento de parto. Sin embargo ella comenzó a dilatarse y sumada a la mala posición de su placenta, empezó la hemorragia. Debo cerrarlo con una banda de sutura para evitar que se produzca la evacuación del feto, además de disminuir el riesgo de un parto prematuro.

— ¿Y por qué me lo está diciendo en vez de hacerlo?

—Ella está inconsciente y necesito una autorización porque cuenta como cirugía menor al necesitar anestesia, pero…

—Yo no puedo darla. — Gruñó él, enredando los dedos en su cabello, dejando que la desesperación lo invadiera.

—Niño…—La doctora buscó la mano del chico, apretándola con fuerza para darle ánimos. — Busca a sus padres, a cualquier persona que pueda firmar. Pero por el momento, voy a pedir que le pongan una intravenosa para comprarles algo más tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Edición: 28/11/2018**_


	8. Millon Years Ago

_Geometría era una asignatura obligatoria durante el primer semestre para la gran mayoría de carreras que su universidad imparte. Con su suerte usual, Marinette no alcanzó enlistarse a la clase de las 10 de la mañana con sus compañeros de Diseño; un horario perfectamente normal en el que sería muy complejo llegar tarde. Sólo tuvo disponible para inscripción un bloque el día lunes a las 7:30._

 _Ese día había hecho un gran esfuerzo para llegar a tiempo, pero estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse despierta una vez que la clase ya había comenzado. En un pequeño descuido, su lápiz que colgaba despreocupadamente entre sus dedos, terminó cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto ruido algo tan pequeño y de madera?_

 _Marinette mordió su labio con fuerza mientras hacía equilibrio para recogerlo sin llamar demasiado la atención._

 _Estaba por rendirse y dejarlo ahí hasta que la clase terminara, cuando vio que el chico rubio que se había sentado junto a ella, se agachaba para ofrecérselo con una amable sonrisa._

— _Gracias…—Respondió sonrojada, evitando hacer contacto visual. Sabía que en el caso de rendirse a mirarlo a los ojos, comenzaría a tartamudear; hablar con personas que no conocía la hacía sentir muy incómoda._

— _Adrien._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Ese es mi nombre. — La chica alzó su rostro. La persona que recogía su lápiz y le sonreía no era nada menos que el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, el diseñador de modas que había sido una inspiración durante gran parte de su vida. Nunca lo había visto de tan de cerca aunque sabía que estudiaban en la misma facultad; pero recordaba esos ojos tan penetrantes e inexplicablemente inocentes de una de las tantas revistas de moda que constantemente compraba. — Y me gustaría saber el tuyo._

— _S-soy M-Marinette._

— _Un gusto, Marinette. — Contestó él, guiñándole el ojo de una forma tan atractiva que creyó que se quedaría sin aire, para luego volver a la posición predestinada de su puesto, ignorándola durante el resto de la clase._

* * *

¿Por qué la luz entraba de manera tan insistente por su ventana?

¿Y por qué su madre había cambiado los productos de limpieza por unos que tenían tanto olor a desinfectante?

Sentía que un camión le había pasado por encima, cada pequeña célula en su cuerpo dolía tanto que le costaba comprender por qué seguía viva.

Estaba cansada y sentía frío, pero sentía el peso de muchas mantas sobre su cuerpo, conteniéndola. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el sofá del departamento de Adrien, con él jurando que no la había engañado con esa mujer.

Había una especie de mascara en su cara que le permitía respirar con facilidad, que la tranquilizaba; algo que además hacía que sus ojos se sintieran tan pesados que no podía abrirlos siquiera haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

Tal vez podía volver a dormir un rato más.

* * *

 _¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió que era buena idea usar vestido para ir a un lugar tan helado como la Catedral de Notre Dame? Era el primer trabajo en grupos que tenía que hacer para geometría y Adrien había gritado delante de todo el curso que serían pareja._

 _El semestre estaba a punto de terminar y haciendo retrospectiva, se sorprendía de lo mucho que había aprendido sobre el rubio. Era encantador, todo un caballero; en las mañanas había comenzado a comprarle cafés para ayudarla a mantenerse despierta, la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla cuando se la encontraba, ¡E incluso se había conseguido su número de teléfono con el novio de Alya!_

 _Su misma amiga la había obligado a enfundarse ese vestido azul con corte princesa, algo innecesario; ya que solo debían ir a el sitio histórico que les había tocado para tomar fotografías y luego replicarlas utilizando sólo cuerpos geométricos. No era una cita, Marinette lo repetiría hasta el cansancio._

 _-—Bichito…—Adrien susurró, acomodando uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja para llamar su atención. Ella se dio la vuelta para evitarlo, tapándose el rostro con las manos. — Mari, por favor._

— _Guarda esa cámara. —Nuevamente y sin mucho resultado, trató de esconderse. Pero él se colgó sobre el cuello el objeto para poder poner ambas manos sobre las contrarias, alejándolas de su cara con una sonrisa. — Déjalo, por favor, tú eres el modelo._

— _Pero tú eres mucho más hermosa que yo. — El rubio bajo una de sus manos, llevándola hasta la cintura ajena, consiguiendo que el espacio entre ambos se hiciera prácticamente nulo. — Quiero tener fotos tuyas de nuestra primera cita para mostrárselas a nuestros hijos._

— _No estamos en una cita, Adrien. — Gruñó la mujer por lo bajo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del hombre. — Tenemos que terminar nuestro trabajo para la clase._

— _Si me das un beso puedo hacerlo yo solo..._

— _¡No te voy a besar! — Exclamó en un tono demasiado alto que llamó la voz de todas las personas que estaba a su alrededor. El otro rio, aprovechándose de la diferencia de estatura que ostentaban para poder besar su coronilla._

— _Ya vas a caer, bichito. — Marinette no tuvo tiempo de replicar, el rubio se había quitado su chaqueta; posándola sobre sus hombros para abrigarla. Inmediatamente, el olor a Adrien llenó todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir inexplicablemente triste cuando él se abrió paso entre las personas para continuar fotografiando su alrededor._

 _Nunca antes había tenido un chico cortejándola durante tanto tiempo, alguien que no se rindiera a sus constantes negativas y desaires, un chico que la respetara lo suficiente como para no presionarla. Sin mencionar que nunca había conocido a alguien tan guapo que la hacía sentir estúpida._

— _¡Adrien!— Con habilidad, la chica se movilizó entre la gente, llegando hasta él, quien la miraba divertido. —No quiero que hagas el trabajo sólo._

 _Sosteniendo la chaqueta con una mano y con la otra, la mejilla del rubio; Marinette se puso de puntitas para poder observar su rostro; Adrien había cerrado los ojos mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura ajena para acercarla a su cuerpo._

 _Tenía miedo, no sabía cómo o qué hacer._

 _Había una voz en su cabeza que constantemente le repetía que debía haber besado cientos de modelos antes que a ella._

 _Pero decidió ignorarla con toda su valentía, cerrando sus ojos e impulsándose para que sus labios se tocaran por primera vez._

* * *

Marinette despertó de golpe, ahogándose por la cantidad de aire que recibía. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y con más fuerza de la necesaria, se sacó la máscara que la estaba ayudando a respirar.

—A-adrien...— La chica buscó al rubio con la mirada pero sólo pudo observar la figura de su madre, quién se acercó hasta la cama del hospital en la que reposaba, presionando un botón que estaba cerca de su cabecera.

—Despertaste, mi amor...— La mujer le sonrió, comenzando a acariciar su flequillo tratando de tranquilizarla pero la menor se alejó, evitando su contacto.

— ¿¡Dónde está!?

La había dejado. Ese imbécil había roto su promesa y la había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba.

¿En que había pensado cuando creyó que era una buena idea volver con él o incluso conservar ese embarazo? Él ya no la amaba, iba a tener una familia con esa lagarta y ella se quedaría sola con su bebé.

Un niño que todos los días le recordaría que dejó pasar el amor de su vida.

—Hija, tranquila. — Su madre la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras una enfermera entraba corriendo a inyectar un líquido extraño en su intravenosa. Marinette trataba con todas sus fuerzas de alejarse, dando manotazos al aire para empujar a su madre — Mari, por favor.

—Me dejó, mamá…

La chica veía a su madre hablar, mover sus labios con una sonrisa triste en ellos; sin embargo no la escuchaba, nuevamente el sueño se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo.

Pero no quería dormir.

* * *

 _Nunca había sido tan feliz._

 _Se sentía embriagada entre los firmes brazos de su novio, quien acariciaba su piel desnuda._

 _El tiempo seguía detenido en esa habitación._

 _Por primera vez se había sentido realmente viva; de hecho casi creyó que su corazón había dejado de palpitar mientras Adrien se había abierto paso por primera vez dentro de su cuerpo._

 _Sabía que eso era real; los besos, las caricias, las promesas de un "para siempre"_

 _Aun sentía como el hormigueo avanzaba por su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en su vientre; las manos de su novio acariciando su piel, abriendo sus piernas, el aire caliente que él exhalaba sobre su cuello. La silueta de sus cuerpos en la oscuridad, la humedad, el olor penetrante, las manos enloquecidas tratando de descubrir espacios desconocidos que les resultaban tan familiares._

 _No se suponía que la primera vez tenía que ser tan perfecta; a lo mejor era el amor que la tenía nublada._

 _Ese era el lugar al que pertenecía._

— _Buenos días, princesa...— Él susurró sobre su cuello, acariciando la piel desnuda en su vientre. — ¿Pudiste dormir bien?_

— _Es imposible no dormir bien entre tus brazos, amor mío._

— _Me refiero a si te duele algo...—Adrien besó cada lunar, cada marca de su piel que estaba disponible desde su posición. —Temo haberme emocionado demasiado y haberte hecho daño._

— _Gatito...—Marinette se volteó, quedando frente a frente a él. Su novio tenía el cuello lleno de marcas que la hicieron sentir tan orgullosa, porque había sido ella quien lo marco como propio. — Sé que nunca podrías hacerme daño, confió en ti._

* * *

Se sentía distinta.

Ya no estaba en la cama tan blanda del hospital ni conectada a cientos de cables, e incluso estaba respirando por sí misma.

No quería abrir sus ojos y comenzar a recuperar la consciencia; a penas lo hiciera volvería a sentirse miserable, a reconocer la posición de soledad en la que estaba.

Estaba aún más adolorida si era posible. La habitación estaba gélida pero sentía mucho calor en el lugar donde estaba recostada, quizás tenía una manta térmica bajo ella; idea que descartó cuando comenzó a sentir el sutil vaivén de una respiración completamente ajena a la propia, relajándola hasta estar nuevamente a punto de dormirse.

Sin embargo, la presión de una mano acariciando su cabello hizo que abriera sus ojos con más dificultad que las veces anteriores en las que había perdido el efecto de la anestesia.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Marinette consiguió pronunciar esas palabras, luego de mucho esfuerzo cognitivo para unirlas.

—Estamos en el hospital, bichito…—Adrien susurró, le habían advertido que debía ser cuidadoso con la manera en la que se comunicaba ya que la anestesia tenía un par de efectos colaterales difíciles de predecir. — Sabine dijo que preguntaste por mi cuando despertaste en la noche, lamento no haber estado acá.

—Pensé que me habías dejado…— La chica trató de mirarlo, cerciorarse de que no era una mala pasada de su mente pero sentía que sus músculos no reaccionaban a los impulsos nerviosos que trataba de enviar.

—Yo nunca haría eso, _mon petite._ —Él suspiró, estrechándola con un poco más de ímpetu entre sus brazos. Ahí, pudo notar que el lugar en el que realmente reposaba eran los brazos del rubio. — Es sólo que únicamente los familiares directos podían quedarse y yo no soy nada tuyo.

—Eres el padre de nuestro bebé, debieron dejarte entrar…Quedarte conmigo.

—Me sentía tan inútil, estaba a una puerta de distancia pensando en que en cualquier momento podía pasarte algo, o me ibas a necesitar y no podría estar para cuidarte. — Marinette hizo un esfuerzo para alzarse, consiguiendo mirarlo a los ojos; encontrándose con la triste sorpresa de que parecía haber llorado. Adrien la sostuvo desde la cintura, cargando con la mayor parte de su peso para que estuviera cómoda y pudiera sostenerse en la posición. — Luego recordé que Nathalie dijo que todo sería más sencillo si nos casábamos…

—No. — La chica lo interrumpió, levantando su mano con torpeza para posicionarla sobre los labios ajenos.

—Yo no quería que así fueran las cosas, pero Marinette…

—Adrien, no. Ni siquiera estoy totalmente consiente.

— ¿Entonces voy a tener que devolver el anillo?

— ¿Compraste un anillo? — La chica sonó algo molesta, dejándose caer sobre el pecho del mayor para no seguir mirándolo. Él comenzó a reír algo nervioso mientras buscaba la caja de terciopelo azul que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, abriéndola para mostrarle el anillo a la chica.

Marinette quedó sin aire cuando lo vio. Era un diamante rosado rodeado de unos blancos de menor tamaño, no quería comenzar a especular pero probablemente era oro blanco; debía haber gastado muchísimo dinero en una sortija que no iba a usar.

—Creo que deberías ponértelo de todas formas…

—No me voy a casar contigo.

—No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, Bichito. —Adrien sacó el anillo de la caja, posicionándolo en un dedo al azar de la mano derecha de la mujer, ignorando las muchas ganas que tenia de deslizarlo en su anular izquierdo. — Considéralo como una _ilusión*_ ; voy a esforzarme para que volvamos a lo que éramos cuando jóvenes y felices, para finalmente recibir un "si" cuando vuelva a proponértelo.

—Sabes que fue un pésimo momento, ¿Cierto? —Marinette rio de forma casi perezosa, acomodándose en el cuello de él para sentir el olor de su perfume.

—Si. Lo siento. — El rubio rascó su nuca cada vez más avergonzado, gesto que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de la joven.

—Adrien, gracias por el anillo...

—No es nada, princesa.

* * *

 ** _La Ilusión es un anillo que funciona como la promesa de pedir matrimonio. Creo que la mayoría de las parejas ya no lo hacen porque es una costumbre muy antigua._**

 ** _Edición: 27/11/2018_**


	9. Gypsy

**_IMPORTANTE: Antes de leer esta capitulo, publicado el 28 de noviembre, creo que deberían leer todo desde el comienzo. Solucioné unos vacíos argumentales y cosas de redacción._**

* * *

Adrien ya estaba acostumbrándose a despertar con fuertes golpes en su puerta por la mañana. Con la diferencia de que ahora Marinette estaba recostada a su lado, hecha una pequeña bolita.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y abrazó a la chica por la cintura, esperando que los golpes cesaran para volver a dormirse, sin embargo; sólo se intensificaban. La persona que estaba en el pasillo debía tener los nudillos adoloridos por su insistencia.

─ ¿Quién molesta a estas horas? ─ Gruñó Marinette, estirando su brazo para encontrar su teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche y desbloquear la pantalla, viendo que apenas pasaban de las 7. La mujer dejó escapar un gemido, acomodándose nuevamente para poder abrazar al mayor. ─ Necesito dormir un poco más…

─ Voy. ─ Susurró el rubio, deshaciéndose del abrazo muy a su pesar. Después de todo, ese día la mujer tendría que volver al trabajo y ya no podrían pasar todo el día en cama. Buscó unos pantalones de ejercicio en su armario, vistiéndose antes de caminar a la puerta; tratando de esquivar a un Plagg muy meloso que se enredaba entre sus piernas, buscando recibir su desayuno.

A través de la mirilla de la puerta; pudo divisar una cabellera rubia, sostenida en una coleta alta. ¿Chloe vino a visitarlo? Ella generalmente le avisaba antes de ir y tampoco era de levantarse tan temprano. Adrien dejó salir un suspiro mientras abría la puerta, encontrándose con una imagen irrisoria que no creyó presenciar realmente.

No volvería a abrir la puerta si no estaba esperando a alguien.

─ ¿Mamá?

─ Adrien, estas no son fachas para abrir la puerta. ─ La mujer, a la cual no veía desde antes de entrar a la universidad; lucía impecable en unos pantalones _palazzo_ de color fucsia y una blusa blanca con solo una manga, _outfit_ que reconocía de la última colección de su padre. Ella, esbozando una maternal sonrisa, estiró sus brazos, invitándolo a abrazarla. ─ ¿Vas a saludar a tu madre? No quiero tener que volver a enseñarte modales.

─ ¿Qué haces acá? Creí que no volverías. ─ Emilie, resignada, bajó sus brazos mientras el rubio se hacía a un lado para que ella entrara.

─ ¿Puedes creer que la asistente de tu padre tuvo el poco decoro de enviarme por fax los papeles del divorcio?

─ Nathalie sólo hace lo que mi padre le pide. ─ Él camino hasta la cocina, poniendo la cafetera para prepararle el desayuno a Marinette. Su madre, por el contrario, se sentó en uno de los sofás, dejando la cartera sobre sus piernas.

─ Siempre he creído que esa pobre ilusa está enamorada de tu padre.

Mientras alimentaba a Plagg pudo notar que nunca había extrañado realmente a su madre, quien poseía una personalidad egoísta y muy infantil que ahora estaba dejando a la vista. Tal vez ser madre tan joven le afectó; pero para él, ella siempre fue más como una amiga que una figura materna.

─ Mamá, ¿Esto es realmente de lo que quieres hablar conmigo después de tanto tiempo sin verme? ─ Recriminó, mientras abría una caja de las galletas que su chica comía para evitar las náuseas en la mañana.

─ ¡Es cierto! ─ La mayor, que seguía con detalle cada uno de sus movimientos; se alzó para acercarse hasta el mesón de la cocina y apoyarse en este. ─ Dime, ¿Cuántas chicas lindas han caído en las garras de mi lindo hijo?

─ Madre... ─ El rubio gruñó mientras sacaba una lata de _Ginger Ale_ del refrigerador, dejándola sobre una bandeja junto a las galletas. Su refrigerador estaba lleno de bebidas porque con el embarazo, la chica había desarrollado una adicción a la Coca-Cola, sin embargo partía el día con una bebida a base de jengibre para evitar las náuseas matutinas.

─ ¿Te gustan los chicos? Puedo vivir con eso. ─La mujer seguía con atención los movimientos de su hijo, quién trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ignorarla, hasta que dejó escapar una risa antes de exclamar: ─Prefiero cualquier cosa a tener un nieto, soy demasiado joven para eso.

─ Buenos días…─ Susurró Marinette, apareciendo en la sala de estar completamente vestida. Como debía volver al trabajo, llevaba un simple vestido negro de tirantes muy ajustado; luciendo la pequeña pancita de sus pocos meses de embarazo; llevaba los tacones en la mano y una muy leve capa de maquillaje, que incluía los labios de un color escarlata igual a sus zapatos.

La mayor observo atentamente a la chica, quien se acercó hasta el rubio para besar la mejilla del chico, ignorándola totalmente después de escuchar sus últimas palabras.

─ Buenos días, princesa. ─ Adrien le acercó la bandeja que había preparado con la primera parte de su desayuno, enredando su brazo en la cintura para acercarla y poder besarla en los labios.

─ ¿Ella es tu novia? ─ Emilie preguntó, fingiendo simpatía mientras el rubio le servía una taza de café.

─ ¿Novia? ─ Ratificó la azabache, abriendo la lata con la mano que tenía el anillo que él le había regalado en durante la dura estadía en el hospital, solo para que la mayor lo viera. ─ Pues, eso hubiera sido correcto durante los años de universidad.

─ ¿Y ahora?

─ Estamos esperando que nuestro bebé nazca para casarnos. — Contestó él, dejando estupefacta a su madre. A pesar de que Marinette sabía que lo que había dicho era una mentira, ella sonrió, lanzándole un besito a la distancia.

* * *

Había sido una mañana particularmente dura luego de desayunar con su Madre y Marinette, e incluso un peor viaje en auto ya que la mayor había insistido en que la llevara con su futuro ex marido para acordar los términos del fin de su matrimonio.

Primero dejó a Emilie en la oficina de Nathalie, corriendo antes de presenciar un enfrentamiento; para luego llevar a Marinette en los talleres de costura ubicados en el subterráneo.

Tenía que subir cerca de 10 pisos hasta su oficina en el departamento de publicidad, apreciando el cómodo silencio que perduró hasta que empezó a sentir el ritmo de un fuerte bajo y una batería perturbando sus pensamientos.

Sabía perfectamente el origen de la música una vez que el ascensor de detuvo.

Las secretarias, ejecutivos menores, modelos e incluso fotógrafos se movían rápido, evitando a toda costa la puerta que tenía un pequeño letrero grabado con su nombre.

—Amelia...—Adrien entró molesto, yendo directamente hasta la radio para bajar el volumen. Su prima se encontraba sentada en su silla, con las piernas sobre el escritorio mientras parecía revisar unos documentos con su resaltador rosa. — Tu oficina está frente a la mía, puedes ir a meter ruido allá.

—Buenos días, querido. — Exclamó la chica con alegría, mientras dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa. Eran postulaciones de modelos. — Estoy en tu oficina porque a la mía entra demasiado sol y no me puedo concentrar con eso.

— ¿Y si te puedes hacerlo con _Fleetwood Mac_ a ese volumen?— La chica le sacó la lengua, antes de guardar los papeles en una carpeta y ordenarlos. Adrien solo se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás de mal humor, Agreste. —Amelia era la prima mayor del rubio por tan sólo un año. La mujer era virtualmente igual a él, sólo que con cabello largo y rasgos afinados, ella también trabajó como modelo en la compañía durante su adolescencia, estudiaron lo mismo en la universidad pero se integró al departamento de Publicidad apenas terminó la carrera. Era lo más cercano a una hermana que tenía, por lo que se comportaba como tal y lo quería de manera proporcional. Después de todo, llevaban la vida entera juntos. — Quién diría que estás volviendo de unas vacaciones.

—No estaba de vacaciones.

— ¿Y qué hiciste en dos semanas? Porque venir a trabajar, no.

— ¿Nathalie no te lo dijo?—La chica negó, haciendo que él se rindiera y terminara por sentarse frente a su escritorio. —Voy a ser padre, Marinette está embarazada.

Ella lo observó atentamente tratando de descubrir si eso realmente era cierto, pero la expresión de él permanecía inmutable, confirmándoselo. Amelia había visto al chico sufrir por Marinette durante mucho tiempo y esa no era el nivel de efusividad que esperaba con una noticia así de importante.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? Porque sinceramente no te veo feliz.

—Claro que estoy feliz…— Adrien medio sonrió, abriendo la carpeta para ver a los portafolios de los modelos. — ¿Son para la campaña de verano? — La rubia asintió, por lo que él comenzó a revisarlos sin mucho interés. — Mi madre volvió del Tibet.

—¿Y para qué volvió? — La mujer puso ambos brazos en el escritorio para apoyar su cabeza entre sus dedos entrelazados mirando al hombre con una enorme sonrisa. — ¿Tus padres al fin se van a separar? Porque si es así, soy Team Nathalie.

— Amelia, por favor, ¿Podemos trabajar?—El chico puso sus ojos en blanco ante la insistencia de su prima por procrastinar. — Y preciosa, todos somos Team Nathalie.

—Está bien, pero antes ve a prepararme un café y a reproducir la música.

* * *

 ** _Fleetwood Mac es una banda de rock de los 70's, hicieron uno de los mejores discos de la historia -Rumors-; además de muy famosos porque a una de sus integrantes la acusaron de ser bruja. Actualmente, sus canciones están en la banda sonora de Guardianes de la Galaxia._**

 ** _-CofCofCapitulodeRellenoCofCof-_**


	10. A Game

Lanzar una campaña publicitaria es un trabajo difícil. No sólo porque debían ser creativas, innovadoras y llamativas, sino porque conllevaba coordinar a una empresa gigantesca.

Todo comenzaba con Gabriel Agreste, quien volcaba toda su inspiración en nuevos bocetos que definirían las tendencias de la moda en todo el mundo. Este verano, se había remontado al inicio de los años 70; cuando las pautas estaban marcadas por coloridos atuendos, telas vaporosas, cabellos voluminosos, joyas doradas y llamativas, todo con una ilusión de ser completamente artesanal.

En el departamento de diseño comenzaba el intrincado trabajo de los diseñadores aspirantes, y por lo tanto, de Marinette. Ellos revisaban los moldes de las prendas antes de enviarlos a las modistas; fabricando y corrigiendo cualquier detalle que impidiera su correcta realización. Además, este año su jefe le había encargado a la chica la confección de 2 diseños propios para incluir en las pasarelas; algo que estuvo más que dispuesta a hacer considerando que prontamente sería inducida a tomar su baja por maternidad.

Cuando cada botón estaba en su lugar, cada dobladillo bien hecho y cada prenda guardada con recelo; comenzaba el trabajo de Adrien.

Él y su prima sólo podían observar el _lineart_ de lo que finalmente sería la ropa; para luego tener una conversación con todos los que tenían voz en la compañía. En esa reunión el objetivo de la temporada, el público, los medios de difusión y finalmente, el diseño de la campaña se convertían en una idea tangible.

Amelia había conseguido convencer a los administrativos de diversificar la marca, buscando modelos que representarán a las minorías para no solo utilizar mujeres delgadas. Gabriel´s sería innovador: tendrían figuras transexuales, personas no binarias, gente plus size.

Revivirán los años 70 en las calles de París; al punto de que el rock volviera a sonar por las radios con tanta frecuencia como en esos años.

Primavera-Verano 2019 sería frenético, por lo que las cientos de personas que trabajan en la compañía tendrían que esforzarse más que nunca en que todo funcionara como una máquina bien aceitada.

Sin embargo, la llegada de Emilie Agreste marcó el inicio de la tormenta.

¿Quién era Gabriel sin Nathalie a su lado? Nadie, todo el mundo lo sabía. Aún más Marinette, quién no podía imaginarlos con otras personas. Esa era una de las razones por las que conocer a la madre de Adrien la había descolocado; también porque la primera vez que la había visto fue a las 7 de la mañana, diciéndole a su hijo que prefería que él fuera gay a tener un nieto.

Desde eso ya habían pasado 3 semanas, y la señora no se iba.

Todo estaba listo para que ese día se hiciera la sesión de fotos; el concepto del _verano del amor_ había sido recreado hasta el punto de que el _Estadio Jean-Boudin_ estaba siendo ambientado. Ella debía ir a supervisar que las prendas no se dañaran y hacer arreglos de último momento, por lo debía ir a la oficina de su suegro a recibir las últimas instrucciones antes de marcharse con Adrien, quien estaría revisando que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan, también de modelar unas prendas diseñadas exclusivamente para él.

— ¿Nathalie?— Marinette se acercó a paso rápido hasta la mesa de la mujer cuando notó que estaba guardando las cosas de su oficina, dejando todo en distintas cajas— ¿Qué está pasando?

—No te había visto...—La mayor le dirigió una triste sonrisa, sentándose en el que había sido su escritorio durante prácticamente toda su vida laboral. . — La señora Agreste me despidió.

—No creo que ella tenga el poder para hacer eso, Gabriel no se lo permitiría.

— ¿Gabriel?— Su voz se cortó cuando mencionó a su jefe. Durante años había sido la persona que más amaba en el mundo, su razón para despertar cada mañana. Ilusamente creyó que eso sería para siempre, que él sería el amor de su vida, pero terminó traicionándola de la forma más fea. — Emilie le dijo que si quería continuar con su matrimonio, me tenía que despedir...

La mayor no fue capaz de terminar su oración cuando un gran estruendo sonó desde la oficina del jefe. Sonaba a que un vidrio se había roto y luego muchas cosas cayeron al piso.

— ¡Adrien, no!

La voz de Amelia hizo que ambas mujeres entraran a la oficina prácticamente corriendo.

Había un gran desastre; una estantería en el suelo con todos los libros esparcidos, papeles inutilizables, los vidrios de una ventana rota. El rubio tenia sujeto a su padre contra la pared desde las solapas de su traje con una mano, mientras la otra sangraba profusamente.

Emilie estaba alejada, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja, mientras la otra mujer trataba de separarlos, sin mucho resultado.

* * *

 _Kagami salió del departamento de Adrien con el corazón en la mano. Estaba destrozada y sin embargo, había tenido valor suficiente como para fingir que todo estaba bien._

 _No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando ayer por la noche besó al excepcional hombre que siembre había sido un buen amigo. Ver al rubio llorar por la mujer que le había quitado al amor de su vida había dejado su alma hecha pedazos. Todo lo que hizo fue porque quería pagarle a Marinette con la misma moneda y quitarle a la única persona que ella realmente había amado._

 _Pero estar en la cama con Adrien no era lo que ella imaginaba._

 _Luka aparecía constantemente en sus recuerdos. Despertar con el rubio no era igual que estar con el músico; no porque estuviera mal sino que le faltaba conocerla, saber en qué lugar deslizar una caricia para volverla loca. Su amado era perverso en el arte de amar, le gustaba morderla, arañarle la espalda, estrujarle el alma al igual como si tuviera un toro en el pecho. El modelo, en cambio, parecía torpe con cada movimiento, a pesar de lo dominante que había resultado; quería creer que era por los muchos litros de vodka que él había bebido._

 _No fue capaz de llegar al ascensor sin que las lágrimas nublaran su visión._

 _Quería culpar a ese feto en su interior por alterar sus hormonas y provocar las gruesas lágrimas que caían por su rostro, al igual que si fuera una niña pequeña._

 _Sin embargo tenía claro que era por Luka._

 _Siempre era él._

 _Siempre sería él._

 _Luego de esa fatídica noche con Adrien, se aisló en su miserable vida. Vivía encerrada en su departamento, incluso había comenzado a pedir a domicilio cualquier cosa que necesitara para sobrevivir, como comida e incluso ropa; también había conseguido un permiso en la oficina para trabajar desde su casa._

 _Estaría ahí hasta que se viera forzada a ir a un hospital para deshacerse de su problema. No le parecía justo hacerlo sin decirle a Luka, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de hablarlo. Estaba siendo una cobarde, dudando de decisiones que debería ser firmes._

 _Un día, eso era todo el tiempo que aún tenía disponible. Había pedido la cita por teléfono, un taxi la estaría esperando una vez que todo terminara y Adrien era la persona a la que debían llamar en caso de que algo sucediera._

 _Luka apareció en su puerta cuando ya estaba preparándose para dormir; Tenía un aspecto demacrado, su cabello estaba aún más despeinado, su camisa estaba mal abrochada y con quemaduras de cigarrillos, además olía a alcohol, muchísimo, como si se hubiera bebido todo un bar._

— _Me dejó, Kagami. — Rápidamente él invadió su espacio personal, abrazándose a su pecho a pesar de la mucha diferencia de altura que tenían. Ella comenzó a deslizar sus dedos entre las hebras del chico, desenredándolas, sin permitirse disfrutar del todo ese contacto físico que había extrañado tanto. —Marinette se embarazó de otro idiota y me dejó._

— _Y-yo…—La chica tomó una respiración profunda, repitiéndose miles de veces dentro de su cabeza que no debía dudar. Después de todo, él era el hombre al que amaba y aunque no fuera el momento para decirlo con él en ese estado, había agotado su tiempo. — Yo también estoy embarazada de un idiota._

— _Tienes que estar jugando. — El músico se alejó de ella como si fuera aceite y él agua, su expresión lucía cada vez más deprimida. Él dio un paso hacia atrás, perdiendo su equilibrio, debiendo sujetarse del marco de la puerta para no caer al suelo. Ilusamente creyó que ella sería capaz de aliviar el dolor que Marinette le había causado cuando con tan poco tacto le dijo que nunca había sentido más que lástima con él y que ya no quería que tuvieran nada más que ver.— ¿Quién es él? No me digas que es ese Agreste porque voy a matarlo._

— _Eres tú. —Kagami se acercó con lentitud hasta él; comenzando a arreglar los botones de su camisa. Luka parecía no entender claramente sus palabras, pues parecía más preocupado de mantener su estabilidad. Debió repetir las palabras dentro de su cabeza más de una vez para comprender lo que la mujer le decía._

— _Kag…—El chico susurró, sujetando la mano de la chica con aprensión. Ella le sonrió, devolviéndole el gesto. — Gracias._

 _Sólo eso fue suficiente para saber que de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien._

 _Estaba segura que después de la larga conversación que les esperaba cuando Luka estuviera sobrio, al fin su vida podría retomar el camino correcto._

* * *

—Adrien...—Marinette acarició el hombro de él una vez que consiguió arrastrarlo al baño de su oficina. — _Chaton_ , dame tu mano, _s'il vous plaît_ —Él mantenía su vista fija en la sangre que manchaba su ropa, ignorándola. Aun no estaba segura de cómo había sido capaz de sacarlo de la oficina de su suegro antes de que lo siguiera golpeando y aunque no quería reconocerlo, estaba más que segura que el mayor lo merecía. La chica, algo desesperada por tener su atención, alzó su mano para sujetar su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla. —Amor, por favor.

El mayor la observo directamente a los ojos con una intensidad que sólo él conseguía, mientras le extendía torpemente su diestra. La mujer ahogó un gemido al ver lo herida que se había provocado, pero tomó una respiración profunda antes de ponerla bajo el agua para limpiarla; no tenía nada más que eso y papel higiénico para curarlo, así que dudaba que fuera suficiente. Esperaba que no fuera grave, tan sólo mucha sangre escandalosa.

— No sé cómo rompiste una ventana con tu puño…— Marinette murmuró mientras tocaba la extensión de su piel con mucha dedicación, buscando algún trozo de vidrio; no había nada, ni tampoco sangre que saliera al ritmo de su pulso, así que la sacó del flujo mientras presionaba las heridas para detener el sangrado.—¿Qué se sintió golpear a Gabriel?

—Siento que fue poco el daño para todo lo que le hizo a Nathalie. — Susurró él, observando con atención como la mujer secaba su extremidad para cubrirla con papel.

—Adrien…

El recién mencionado miró a la chica con el ceño aún fruncido; sin embargo la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de ella hizo que la suya se relajara.

— ¿Tú estás bien? Porque puedo llevarte a casa antes de ir a la sesión y mandar a alguien más para que haga tu trabajo.

—Lo estaré si tú lo estás, _mon amour_.

* * *

No quería estar ahí, no podía. Debía renunciar a la compañía de su padre lo antes posible e irse a una isla desierta con Marinette y su hijo. Tenía el dinero suficiente como para mantenerlos de por vida sin que sus familias supieran de ellos.

O al menos esos eran los únicos pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza mientras una costurera terminaba de coser la camisa a su cuerpo. Su padre lo estaba castigando por haberlo golpeado y quería humillarlo públicamente haciéndolo usar esa ropa ridícula. Sus mente hacia el mismo camino cíclico una y otra vez, casi de manera obsesiva, haciendo que no notara cuando la torpe chiquilla que comenzó el trabajo de costura fue reemplazada por su... ¿Novia? No, no era su novia; la chica para él era algo más importante, algo indefinible con palabras.

Marinette acarició el rostro contrario con una sonrisa mientras que él la abrazó desde la cintura, teniendo especial precaución de no hacer alguna clase de movimiento que pudiera iniciar nuevamente la salida de sangre en su herida, obviamente no podía mancharse la ropa antes de tomar las fotos. Con ella tan cerca de su corazón podía disfrutar de la suave brisa y los cálidos rayos de sol que invadían en el estadio.

—Chicos...— Amelia apareció con una mueca extraña en su rostro, prácticamente corriendo hasta que estuvo frente a ellos. Estaba lista para sus fotografías en la sesión; su cabello tenía muchísimo volumen ordenado en grandes ondas decoradas con plumas, sus ojos estaban delineados con dorado y sus labios de un rojo muy brillante. Llevaba unos pantalones metalizados con cintura alta, además de un croptop tejido y unos llamativos aros de argolla. Lucía hermosa, pero en su rostro sólo había una gran angustia que sus orbes reflejaban— Necesito irme, o esconderme un rato-. — Mientras habla, giró su cabeza sutilmente, haciendo una pequeña señal que Marinette parecía no entender. — Tal vez debería ir a una esquina aislada y hacerme bolita.

—Pero, ¿Y tus fo…

—Vete, puedo retrasar esto una hora.— Adrien interrumpió a su chica con una sonrisa, por lo que la mayor asintió antes de salir corriendo rápidamente a pesar de los altos tacones que usaba.

—¿Por qué la dejaste ir? Tenemos poco tiempo para terminar con las fotos y aún faltan las de ustedes dos juntos. No sé cómo esperas retrasarlo una hora.

—¿Quieres saber realmente por qué? Mira sutilmente a tu derecha...—La chica trato de hacerlo sin llamar la atención, pero le resultó inevitable concentrarse en la hermosa rubia que sujetaba su cartera en contra de su pecho mientras parecía buscar algo con la mirada.— Es la ex novia de Amelia.

—¿Ella es...—Marinette no era capaz recordar el nombre de la mujer, pero sabía que antes la había visto. Era la hija del ex alcalde de París y dueño de una gran compañía hotelera.

—Chloe Bourgeois.— Repentinamente, una voz desconocida se presentó junto a ellos, por lo que ambos se giraron hacia la fuente. La chica les brindaba una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia.— La edad te sienta bien, Adrien.

—Lo mismo digo...—Comentó el chico sólo por compromiso, correspondiéndole la sonrisa. — Lamento ser tan brusco pero, ¿Qué haces acá?

—Estoy buscando a tu prima

—Ella ya no trabaja acá. — Contestó la azabache rápidamente mientras Adrien la abrazaba por la cintura, aproximándose lo suficiente como para besarla en la coronilla

—¿En serio? Yo creí haberla visto hace unos minutos.— Cuando Gabriel la había llamado, le había dejado claro que la otra era la encargada de organizar toda la sesión de fotos, así que no sabía realmente quién era el que mentía. Esperaba sinceramente que fuera la chica a la que apenas conocía. —Está bien...—Susurró resignada mientras buscaba en su cartera una invitación de color blanca, con pequeños detalles en plateados.—Son para mi boda, me encantaría verte allá, verlos allá.

—¿Le traes una a Amelia?— Adrien recibió la invitación, observando que claramente decía _Nathaniel Kurtzberg_ junto al nombre de la chica.

—Y-yo...—Chloe mordió su labio, poniéndole atención a la pareja que tenía en frente, en espacial a la actitud protectora de su viejo amigo sobre la extraña. Esa mujer, de la que ni siquiera conocía su nombre, estaba esperando un bebé. Sintió nostalgia, hubiera adorado estar junto al rubio en ese momento tan importante. Sin embargo, de ninguna forma sería capaz de reconocer sus errores en el distanciamiento que habían sufrido. —Sí.

—La dejaste por este tipo, ¿Y aun así tienes la poca decencia de traerle una invitación para que te vea casarte?— El chico evitó mantener la vista fija en la mujer, apretando su puño para recordar el dolor que se había provocado la última que perdió el control, al igual que como estaba a punto de hacerlo en ese momento.—La destruiste, rompiste su corazón en miles de pedazos y la aislaste para que pasara por eso sola. Fuiste mi mejor amiga, Chloe, yo las presente cuando eran unas adolescentes. Pero la manipulaste y luego te victimizaste frente a todo el mundo.—Adrien suspiró, extendiéndole de vuelta la convocatoria que le había entregado. Marinette bajó su cabeza, algo avergonzada. No podía evitar verse reflejada en esas palabras; ella había hecho lo mismo con el rubio y ahora tenía el descaro de refugiarse en sus brazos. — Ella no quiere verte, yo tampoco. Vete por favor, antes de que sigas haciendo más daño.

—Está bien. Lo siento...— La rubia exhalo con algo de soberbia, recibiendo el objeto antes de ponerse los lentes de sol.— Espero que todo salga bien con tu bebé.

—Gracias, Chloe.— Susurró la chica, apoyándose en contra de Adrien, quien la sostuvo como siempre hacía cuando ella lucía cansada. La otra mujer asintió, dándose media vuelta.

¿En que había pensado cuando creyó que Gabriel sería sincero con ella? Él nunca había aprobado la relación que tenían, pero algo dentro de su pecho la había arrastrado hasta allí, diciéndole que esa sería su última oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con la única persona que realmente había amado.

Caminó lentamente hasta el auto en el que su chofer la esperaba a las afueras del recinto, sintiéndose más estúpida en cada paso que daba.

No merecía todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero al parecer, el universo la quería cada vez más; porque cuando estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta y llamar a su padre para que él obligará a todos los Agreste a asistir a su boda, la vio.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo de su estacionamiento junto a su auto, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas para tranquilizarse. Recordaba haberla visto así de vulnerable en muy pocas ocasiones, todas ellas por cosas que finalmente terminaban siendo su culpa. No lo dudó, sólo se acercó hasta la mujer tratando de no llamar la atención para evitar que se escapara.

—Me gustaría decir que el cabello largo te sienta, pero el peinado te hace ver gorda. — De su boca salieron las primeras palabras que su cerebro consiguió formar, sin embargo, eran una gran mentira.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?— Amelia suspiró mientras que levantaba su rostro. Debió haber elegido un escondite mejor, encerrarse en un camarín o tirarse a ese modelo que no había sido capaz de despegarle los ojos de encima mientras se vestía. Cualquier cosa que le evitara ver a su ex.

—Esos pantalones se ven a cientos de kilómetros...—Chloe murmuró, antes de tomar una respiración profunda y sentarse en el suelo a pesar de los lindos pantalones blancos que estaba usando. En un incómodo silencio, sacó la invitación y se la dio.

—¿Qué es esto?— La otra mujer la abrió, observando inmediatamente los nombres grabados en plateado; una sonrisa irónica se posó en sus labios antes de darse media vuelta, romper el papel por la mitad y lanzárselo encima.

—¡¿Por qué eres así?!

— ¡¿Por qué _tú_ eres así!?— Amelia gritó, perdiendo cada ápice de compostura, si es que algo le quedaba. — Tus padres te hicieron escoger, lo elegiste a él y aun así sientes la estúpida necesidad de venir a restregármelo en la cara.

— ¡Te hubiera escogido a ti si no fuera tan complejo descubrir qué piensas en cada momento!

—¡No trates de hacerte la victima ahora!— La modelo volvió a vociferar, esta vez levantándose para dejarla sola e ir a terminar de tomarse las fotografías. —No voy a ir a tu boda y sinceramente, no espero que seas feliz. Tú no lo mereces.

Chloe no podía soportarlo, al fin estaba sintiendo que la otra fémina la estaba dejando y no iba a dejar que ella le ganara la separación.

Aunque debía irse antes de comenzar a llorar; ella también se alzó, empujando a la Agreste en contra del auto que tenían a sus espaldas. No iba a dejar que todo resultara tan sencillo para Amelia, así que en un rápido movimiento la inmovilizó, apoyando todo su peso corporal en el delgado cuerpo ajeno. Inmediatamente después opto por una actitud dominante, pasando su diestra por la base del cuello contrario para forzar a su labios a encontrarse.

No fue más que un roce, lo suficiente para evocar emociones que creía pérdidas. Ese beso le estaba jugando en contra a Chloe, pero a Amelia le estaba demostrando que ya no la extrañaba y que todas sus heridas ya habían sido cicatrizadas.

—Llamaré a mi papi, con quién tenga que hablar pero tú estarás en primera fila viendo como el amor de tu vida se lanza a los brazos de otro.

—Tú no eres el amor de mi vida. — Susurró la chica, empujándola para finalmente volver a la sesión de fotos.

* * *

Adrien tuvo que volver a la oficina después de dejar a Marinette en casa, ella había insistido en que podía esperarlo pero se había quedado dormida mientras iban del estadio a _Agreste's._ Él aún tenía que revisar las fotografías antes de enviarlas a las editoriales.

Pero sólo podía pensar en todas las discusiones que había presenciado hoy.

Primero su padre, creyendo que sería buena idea dejar a la mujer que siempre había estado a su lado por Emilie, quien nunca fue su persona favorita.

Luego apareció Chloe, buscando revivir problemas que deseaba haber sepultado hace muchísimo tiempo.

Parecía casi una señal divina del futuro que tendría su relación si no eran capaz de hablar sobre su pasado, sobre los errores cometidos.

¿Y si Marinette lo dejaba nuevamente por Luka?, ¿O si él la dejaba por otra persona que apareciera repentinamente en su vida?

Tal vez lo que ambos sentían no era amor y querían creer que sí lo era por el bebé, no debió comprarle ese anillo.

No podía seguir trabajando, así que le envió todos los archivos a Amelia y se fue en dirección a su departamento.

Había evitado durante mucho tiempo esa conversación, pero a Kagami le resultó poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Debía ser valiente.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?, ¿Terminar? Ya pasó por eso, ahora no podía dar el lujo de perderse en la nube de las drogas y el alcohol; debía ser útil para Marinette.

Cuando llegó a su casa, ella estaba recostada en el sofá; acariciando a Plagg con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el libro para bebés que le leía en voz alta a su pancita.

—¡Oh, Adrien! — La chica sonrió, dejando el libro sobre la mesa antes de brindarle una cálida sonrisa que derritió su corazón. — ¿Está todo bien? Creí que llegarías más tarde.

Él se acercó lentamente hasta ella, dejando caer su chaqueta y bolso cerca de la puerta; luego se sentó en el piso muy cerca de la azabache, pudiendo apoyar su cabeza sobre el abdomen ajeno.

—Tenemos que hablar, Mari.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro que esto era necesario, Gabriel? — Emilie se mantenía alejada del hombre, observando como Nathalie ponía hielo sobre la herida que su primogénito había causado. — ¿Un vidrio roto y un golpe en el labio para que nuestro hijo hable con esa chica?

—Adrien necesitaba un impulso real, ver las consecuencias de no resolver los problemas a tiempo.

— ¿Por eso enviaste a esa niñita Bourgeois a hablar con tu sobrina?

—Eso fue una medida preventiva, por si lo de nosotros no resultaba.

—Bueno…— La mujer suspiró, acercándose hasta el escritorio para tomar un bolígrafo y firmar los papeles de su divorcio definitivo. — Nath, ¿Podrías enviarme una copia de esto a mi casa junto con la invitación a su boda?

—Yo creí que se quedaría aquí más tiempo, hasta que su nieto naciera.

—No, si estoy aquí sólo voy a conseguir sentirme más vieja, y créeme, querida, eso es pésimo para el cutis.

* * *

 _ **Antes de empezar a disculparme,**_ _ **s'il vous plaît es por favor.**_

 _ **Me demoré caleta-cofcofMuchocofcof-, lo sé.**_

 _ **Fue súper complicado escribir el capítulo porque lo hice como si fueran 3 textos diferentes, entonces cuando ya estaban listos, tuve que corregir mucho para que todo tuviera sentido; en realidad no fue tanto, sólo cambiar algunas palabras y espero que realmente se haya entendido.**_

 _ **Ahora voy a usar este espacio para contestar algunas preguntas que he recibido.**_

 _ **Primero y muy importante: Yo estoy publicando la historia en Wattpad; aunque no me gusta mucho porque es complejo conseguir el mismo nivel de alcance que hay acá, sin embargo está el plus de que puedo contestar los comentarios a penas los leo. (Yes to Heaven también está publicado allá, por si alguien los quiere en su biblioteca)**_

 _ **Lo otro, los títulos de los capítulos son inspirados en canciones que tienen que ver con el desarrollo que tienen.**_

 _ **Strangers es de Halsey, Old Habits Die Hard de Allie X, Scared to be Lonely de Dua Lipa, Fall to Pieces es una parte de Cherry de Lana del Rey, Because of You es de After School, I Dont Wanna Know es un cover de Florence Welch, Millon Years Ago es de Adele, Gypsy y The Chain son de Fleetwood Mac, finalmente este capítulo se llama así por Tu Juego de Miranda!**_

 _ **Con el dolor de mi corazón debo anunciar que este es el penúltimo capítulo. Ósea falta el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo. Ambos ya los escribí. Así que Strangers va decir adiós antes de Navidad, o al menos eso espero.**_


	11. Far Away

_Adrien tuvo que volver a la oficina después de dejar a Marinette en casa, ella había insistido en que podía esperarlo pero se había quedado dormida mientras iban del estadio a Agreste's. Él aún tenía que revisar las fotografías antes de enviarlas a las editoriales._

 _Pero sólo podía pensar en todas las discusiones que había presenciado hoy._

 _Primero su padre, creyendo que sería buena idea dejar a la mujer que siempre había estado a su lado por Emilie, quien nunca fue su persona favorita._

 _Luego apareció Chloe, buscando revivir problemas que deseaba haber sepultado hace muchísimo tiempo._

 _Parecía casi una señal divina del futuro que tendría su relación si no eran capaces de hablar sobre su pasado, sobre los errores cometidos._

 _¿Y si Marinette lo dejaba nuevamente por Luka?, ¿O si él la dejaba por otra persona que apareciera repentinamente en su vida?_

 _Tal vez lo que ambos sentían no era amor y querían creer que sí lo era por el bebé. No debió comprarle ese anillo._

 _No podía seguir trabajando, así que le envió todos los archivos a Amelia y se fue en dirección a su departamento._

 _Había evitado durante mucho tiempo esa conversación, pero a Kagami le resultó poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa._

 _Debía ser valiente._

 _¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?, ¿Terminar? Ya pasó por eso, ahora no podía dar el lujo de perderse en la nube de las drogas y el alcohol; debía ser útil para Marinette._

 _Cuando llegó a su casa, ella estaba recostada en el sofá; acariciando a Plagg con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el libro para bebés que le leía en voz alta a su pancita._

— _¡Oh, Adrien! — La chica sonrió, dejando el libro sobre la mesa antes de brindarle una cálida sonrisa que derritió su corazón. — ¿Está todo bien? Creí que llegarías más tarde._

 _Él se acercó lentamente hasta ella, dejando caer su chaqueta y bolso cerca de la puerta; luego se sentó en el piso muy cerca de la azabache, pudiendo apoyar su cabeza sobre el abdomen ajeno._

— _Tenemos que hablar, Mari._

—Está bien…—Marinette dejó el libro a un lado, usando su mano libre para comenzar acariciar la cabeza de Adrien al igual que como lo estaba haciendo con Plagg. — ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Lo sabes, bichito. — El rubio le sonrió muy cansado, antes de cerrar los ojos; decantándose por disfrutar los mimos que recibía mientras hablaban— No creo que este sea el momento para hacerse los inocentes.

—Estoy dispuesta a responder sinceramente lo que sea…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste del bebé?— Él la interrumpió con voz suave, tratando de no sonar muy ansioso.

—Te dije del bebé.

—Sabes de qué bebé habló.

—No quiero hablar sobre _ese_ bebé. — Respondió la chica, dejando quieta su mano sobre el pelo del chico; trató de pasar desapercibida, pero Adrien podía notar como ella mordía la parte interna de su labio; siempre hacía eso al estar nerviosa.

—Marinette...—Él dejó escapar un suspiro, alzándose para poder observar sus ojos, aunque ella tratara de desviar la mirada. — Yo realmente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. No porque tengamos un hijo, o porque seas mi primera novia. Quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado porque te amo, o creo hacerlo. — El chico uso una de sus manos para atrapar el rostro de la chica, obligándola a mantener contacto visual. —Porque no sé si sigues siendo la misma chica de la que me enamoré.

—Lo soy…—Susurró ella, posando su diestra sobre la del otro.

—Entonces no me mientas, Marinette, porque yo voy a confiar ciegamente en ti.

No pudo contenerse, la chica se lanzó a los brazos del chico, abrazándose con fuerza de su cuello. Él correspondió a su gesto, enredando sus brazos en la cintura de la mujer con aprensión.

—Te amo. —Murmuró ella sobre su oído. Adrien se alejó sólo unos centímetros para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, buscando darle confianza.

—Bichito, ¿Qué pasó con el bebé?

—Y-yo…me caí. — Marinette volvió a esconderse en el hueco del cuello del chico, esperando que eso fuera suficiente, sin embargo el silencio le dijo que debía profundizar en su relato. —Fue en la sala de materiales, perdí el equilibrio cuando cargaba unos rollos de telas. Ni siquiera sentí dolor, sólo me levanté y seguí con mi día hasta que llegué a mi casa con un horrible cólico; creí que sería momentáneo, pero...—Adrien comenzó a acariciar su espalda cuando la voz de ella se quebró. Se sentía terrible por hacerla llorar, pero necesitaba ser egoísta en esta ocasión. — Me sentía tan culpable porque no estaba segura si lo quería y no estaba tomado las precauciones necesarias.

—Tú no eres culpable de nada. — Él beso la coronilla de la chica, buscando contenerla sin mucho resultado. Finalmente, la alejó para poder mirarla a los ojos. —Pero pudiste confiar en mí, compartir ese dolor conmigo; también era mi bebé y debía hacerme responsable de ambos.

—Adrien, por favor... ¿Querías que te dijera que no supe cuidar a nuestro hijo?

—No lo veas así, amor— El rubio llevó su mano hasta el abultado vientre de ella. Agradecía tanto ser capaz de estar presente en cada momento de este embarazo. — Hiciste todo lo posible por él, simplemente no era el momento para que naciera.

—Siempre quisiste tener tres hijos…—Marinette sonrió a través de las gruesas lágrimas, llevando su mano hasta la de él. Adrien le sonrió, besando su frente.

—Lo único que quiero es tenerte en mi vida. Nada más. — La mano libre de él viajó hasta las mejillas ajenas, para poder limpiarle las lágrimas, antes de hacer un pequeño impulso para sentarse a su lado en el sillón. En esa posición mucho más cómoda, no pudo evitar atraerla desde el mentón para compartir un nuevo beso, esta vez sin temor a profundizarlo. La mano de Adrien bajo hasta los hombros de Marinette, rozando sus brazos hasta llegar a su zona lumbar y finalmente, su trasero apenas cubierto por el pijama que llevaba. Podía sentir con claridad la emoción del primer beso, aunque ya hubieran compartido cientos de miles; sentía las mariposas en su estómago, la sensación de estar con la persona correcta. Los dedos de la menor se agarraron de su cabello con algo de fuerza, tirando de él hasta que un gruñido salió de su garganta. El chico soltó un gemido y se separó unos segundos para coger aire, mientras que ella se sentaba sobre su regazo, notando su cálida mano introducirse bajo su camisa; no tardaron más que unos instantes en volver a unir sus bocas. Esta vez en un beso lento y profundo que los dejo a ambos sin respiración.

—Te amo…— Susurró la azabache, recibiendo una mueca por parte del rubio; quién para evitar contestar, llevó su boca hasta el cuello de la chica, besando la extensión de su garganta, hasta llegar al escote de la prenda que ella usaba. — Creo que el que ahora está evitando hablar eres tú, Agreste.

—A diferencia de ti, yo soy un libro abierto. — Mientras hablaba, bajó uno de los tirantes del pijama de Marinette, dando un beso en su hombro antes de repetir la acción en el otro lado. — Pregúntame lo que sea.

— ¿Por qué decidiste que era buena idea pedirme matrimonio? Después de todo…— Ella no pudo terminar de formular la oración cuando Adrien introdujo dentro de su boca uno de sus pezones, rodeando el contorno con la lengua mientras que el otro lo sostenía con su mano, jugando con él al igual que hacen los gatos. — Nosotros tenemos un historial gigantesco de desestabilidad.

—Tú no viste lo mismo que yo, Bichito. — Él se alejó brevemente de su torso para poder mirarla, mientras que ella apoyaba sus brazos sobre los hombros ajenos para jugar con su cabello. — Antes de que entraras, Kagami vino a contarme que estaba muy feliz porque había recuperado al hombre que amaba, ayudándome a tomar una decisión al respecto de nuestra relación, yo no podía seguir viviendo lejos de ti. Sin embargo, pasó lo que pasó, llegue al hospital contigo en mis brazos y te arrebataron de mi…Ni siquiera tenía derecho a preguntar por tu estado porque no éramos familiares de ningún tipo.

—Adrien…—En un rápido movimiento que para el rubio pasó desapercibido, Marinette se quitó el anillo que él le había dado cuando despertó y que ella usaba todos los días desde ese momento. Tratando de realizar un movimiento fluido, que resultó totalmente torpe; le enseñó la pequeña sortija, sin que él entendiera aún que pasaba. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

— ¿Me vas a dar tu anillo? — La chica respondió con una dudosa afirmación; aunque sabía que probablemente no pudiera usarlo en ningún dedo por la diferencia de sus cuerpos en tamaño.

—Tal vez debería comprarte otro.

—Quizás deberías usarlo tú, lo compré para eso. — Marinette miró expectante como él volvía a deslizarlo por su dedo anular, besándolo una vez que ya estaba en su posición.

Quería darse el lujo de creer que, por lo menos esta vez, todo estaría bien.

* * *

 _ **No quería escribirlo.**_

 _ **Me da una pena terrible terminar al fin con esto, pero creo que es algo que tenía que pasar.**_

 _ **Mi idea original era escribir un oneshot inspirado en la canción de Halsey, pero en el momento que lo publique una idea para alargarlo se me cruzó y no tuve mucho auto control. Nunca creí que fuera a ser una historia tan larga, de hecho mi idea era que el conflicto se resolviera con el embarazo de Marinette. Al final escribí mucho más, pero fue para probarme que podía hacer algo "largo". Terminé quedándome sin ideas y haciendo algo con lo que no estoy totalmente satisfecha.**_

 _ **No recuerdo cuando lo publiqué, pero fueron meses hasta llegar a este punto. Incluso tuve que hacer esa pausa para poder estudiar y dar esa prueba muy importante en la que francamente, me fue pésimo xD Pero no importa.**_

 _ **¿Qué viene ahora? Primero, el epílogo que voy a publicar el lunes sin falta.**_

 _ **Después de eso, voy a comenzar a publicar historias cortas como Yes to Heaven.**_ — _ **CofCofTengo que pedirle a alguien que me las corrija, porque me da flojeraCofCof** **— No creo volver a escribir un Longfic, no estoy hecha para eso(?)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá.**_

 _ **Besitos.**_

 _ **(PD: ¿Vieron la portada? Está demasiado preciosa)**_


End file.
